Arrepentida
by MasterLarry
Summary: Cualquier persona merece una segunda oportunidad. Suigintou buscara el cariño que Padre nunca le dio , y lo encontrara con la persona que menos esperaba.
1. Prologo

**Arrepentida.**

**Prologo.**

Hola y bienvenidos a una nueva historia de Rozen Maden. Este es mi nuevo proyecto. Intentando ponerme retos algo complicados. Pues este va a ser una historia de Jun y Suigintou. Una pareja algo rara. Pero, para mi gusto se verían bien juntos. Ambos tiene pasados que, en algún momento los atormento, en el caso de Suigintou, le sigue atormentando. Siento que seria una pareja tierna. Bueno, sin mas que contarles. Disfruten esta historia.

**En un gran campo, un conejo con apariencia humana y un traje smoking saltaba, sin ninguna prisa. El campo que el conejo recorría no era un ligar que cualquiera pudiera visitar. Ese lugar tenia un toque lúgubre y frio, ademas el lugar tenia un tono grisáceo. Carente de algún color. El pasto seco, los arboles muertos y los ríos negros, tapizados con peces muertos.**

**En ese deprimente campo yacían en el suelo algunos objetos. De diferentes tamaños y procedencias. **

**Mantas, cillas, osos de peluche y muñecas de porcelana predominaban en ese lugar. Algunas rotas y otros casi nuevos.**

**Ese lugar era conocido, por las criaturas multi-dimencionales como "El Cementerio de Muñecas". **

**En la Tierra, a lo largo del tiempo los humanos idearon formas de tomar almas humanas, al igual que almas del inframundo, y colocarlas en objetos. Cosas como la legendaria Lampara mágica o la Alfombra voladora eran las mas conocidas. Pero esas no fueron los únicos objetos que contuvieron un alma en su interior. Maquinas de tortura, carretas, armas como espadas y pistolas antiguas. No todas las almas que eran puestas en objetos eran almas malignas. Algunas, en su mayoría las que poseían armas se dedicaban a proteger a sus dueños. Pero la mayoría eran malignas, y poseían el cuerpo de los indefensos humanos.**

**El conejo saltaba y saltaba, dejando atrás innumerables objetos que en algún momento de la historia contuvieron almas. El conejo se paro en seco. Frente a el había una muñeca de mas o menos un metro de altura. La forma del rostro parecía la de una persona. La ropa de la muñeca estaba algo quemada, dejando ver el único defecto que había en la casi perfecta muñeca. Un hueco en su torso, señal de que le faltaba una parte crucial para que la muñeca estuviera completa.**

Conejo – Nunca entenderé por que Rozen nunca te completo – **Hablo en voz alta –** Por culpa suya tu destino estuvo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento – **El conejo extendió su mano y la abrió, y de ella salio una pequeña esfera, que irradiaba luz purpura –** Espero que aproveches esta segunda oportunidad -

**El conejo extendió su otra mano, tomo el aire con dos dedos y lentamente bajo su mano. De forma casi mágica el espació se abrió, como si fuera una cremallera, revelando un lugar completamente oscuro. El conejo extendió la mano y saco una maleta color marrón.**

**Mientras el conejo hacia ese acto casi mágico. La esfera de luz había flotado hacia el inerte cuerpo de la muñeca y se había introducido en ella. En ese instante la ropa de la muñeca se regenero, dejándola perfectamente vestida.**

**El conejo tomo gentilmente a la muñeca, la coloco dentro de la maleta, y la cerro. De un salto atravesó la extraña abertura, la cual se cerro al instante.**

**Era una tarde calurosa en un tranquilo vecindario. No mucha gente se podía ver fuera de sus casas, pues ni de asolo querían salir a las calurosas calles, solo para terminar sudando a mares.**

**En una de esas casas, un pequeño caos se estaba generando por culpa de un ventilador descompuesto.**

Suiseiseki – Apresurate Chibi humano, tengo mucho calor – **Decía, agitando su mano de arriba hacía abajo, en un intento desesperado por refrescarse.**

Hinaichigo – ¡Si, si,!¡Tengo mucho calor! -

Shinku – Si, apurate sirviente, que esta haciendo mas calor -

Jun - ¡Cállense!, también tengo calor** – Grito de frustración, mientras terminaba de arreglarlo –** Muy bien, creo que ya esta -

**Jun, de forma desesperada conecto el ventilador. De forma casi milagrosa el ventilador comenzó a girar. **

**Todos en la sala soltaron un suspiro de alivio al sentir la refrescante ráfaga de viento.**

Shinku - "Suspiro" Hasta que sirves para algo -

**Jun decidió ignorar el comentario de Shinku y disfrutar el refrescante aire helado.**

**En el techo de una iglesia, no muy lejos de la casa Sakurada, se podía ver una extraña maleta marrón, algo vieja y maltratada. La maleta se abrió súbitamente, dejando ver a una muy agitada Suigintou, con su cuerpo cubierto en sudor, y su respiración muy agitada.**

Suigintou – ¿Qu-Que paso? - **Suigintou comenzó a tocarse el cuerpo, la cara y las manos **\- ¿Por-Porque sigo viva? - **En un segundo la mente de Suigintou comenzó a recordar todos los sucesos de la batalla –** Y-Yo pelee con Suiseiseki… Souseiseki e Hinaichigo… después pelee con Shinku – **Rápidamente su mente recordó como Jun se había librado de sus miedos para tomar el brazo de Shinku, y como, de forma muy rara, la había reparado –** Eso es imposible… el reparo a Shinku… s-se suponía que fuera imposible de reparar… pero el lo hizo – **Pero, entonces se dio cuenta de porque ese simple humano había logrado reparar una muñeca Rozen –** El… el la quiere… ese humano siente un gran cariño hacia Shinku… por eso el pudo repararla… acaso yo… podría encontrar a alguien que me quiera tanto… podrá ese humano protegerme de la misma forma que protegió a Shinku -

**Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tocar el hueco donde debería estar su estomago, con algo de tristeza.**

**[Tal vez… el logre hacer lo que Padre no quiso… terminarme y quererme como lo hizo con las demás… pero… ¿En verdad estará dispuesto a perdonarme?, ¿Podrá perdonar la atrocidad que les hice a ellas?… ojala que pueda aceptarme.]**

**Pensó, a la vez que no podía evitar soltar unas amargas lagrimas de tristeza al recordar como Padre la había hecho a un lado. Como si solo fuera un pedazo de basura sin ningún valor.**

Suigintou - … No quiero seguir siendo basura -

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y que no haya sido una perdida de su valioso tiempo. Para los que no me conozcan, anteriormente hice una historia de Jun y Suiseiseki, por si gustan pasar a verla, son bienvenidos. Actualmente estoy subiendo dos historias. Esta y una de My Little Pony. No quiero dejar abandonadas a ni una, así que tengan algo de paciencia. Tal vez suba un capitulo a la semana o un cada dos semanas, depende de que tan inspirado este, y de si no me distraigo con otras cosas :p. Sin mas que avisarles. Nos olviden dejar sus reviews. Aunque no lo crean, me alegra el día cuando leo un comentario suyo. Nos leemos Luego.


	2. Capitulo 1: Segunda Oportunidad

**Arrepentida.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Hola queridos lectores. Aquí el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia. Espero que les guste esta extraña pareja :B Bueno… ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Un brillante sol matutino se alzaba majestuosamente. Mientras sus cálidos rayos iluminaban las casas y las pocas personas que estaban fuera de sus tibias sabanas. **

**En el cielo una maleta marrón volaba a toda prisa, escondiéndose en las pocas nubes que eran movidas por las delicadas ráfagas de viento.**

**La maleta contenía una nerviosa muñeca Rozen. Las pequeñas manos de la muñeca temblaban dentro de la maleta. Hoy era un día muy importante para ella, el día en que dejaría su pasado atrás. Ya estaba harta de sentir lastima por ella misma, de sentirse una basura por que Padre no la completo. **

Suigintou – Calma… todo va a salir bien, estoy segura de que el te dará una segunda oportunidad… espero -

**Y con esas débiles palabras de apoyo continuo su camino hacía la casa Sakurada.**

**Eran las diez de la mañana en la casa de Jun. La casa Sakurada tenia a una invitada esa cálida mañana. Souseiseki. Todos los que vivían en esa casa, al igual que la invitada, desayunaban tranquilamente. Algunos gritos y regaños se escuchaban en la mesa. Pues, como era de esperarse, Suiseiseki no paraba de robarle comida a Jun y a Hinaichigo. **

**La felicidad fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta.**

Nori – Yo abro – **Dijo, a punto de pararse de su cilla.**

Jun – No te preocupes, yo abro, así aprovecho y me alejo un rato de esta muñeca del demonio – **Dijo, mirando con enojo a Suiseiseki.**

**Jun se paro de paro de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada, ignorando los gritos de enojo de Suiseiseki. **

**Ya cerca de la puerta se volvieron a escuchar los golpes en la puerta.**

Jun – Un momento – **Grito, colocando su mano en el picaporte.**

**Jun abrió lentamente la puerta, y lo que se encontró frente a el lo hizo saltar del susto. Frente a el estaba Suigintou. La muñeca que había intentado robarle el espíritu artificial a las muñecas, la que se suponía había sido consumida por las extrañas llamas azules.**

Suigintou – Jun tran... - **No pudo terminar, pues el muchacho soltó un grito.**

Jun - ¡Suigintou! -

**En seguida llegaron las demás muñecas. Sorprendidas por el extraño nombre que Jun había gritado. La primera reacción de todas al ver a Suigintou fue la suficiente para ponerse en guardia.**

Shinku – E-Estas… ¿Viva? - **Pronunció, muy sorprendida.**

**El rostro que tenia Shinku reflejaba una gran sorpresa y confusión. Apenas podía creer que, la muñeca que apenas hace unas semanas habían derrotado, y la cual se supone que estuviera muerta, ahora este frente a ella, flotando en su vieja maleta.**

**[Es imposible que siga con vida… yo y Jun la vimos como se consumió por las llamas azules… debe haber algo mal.]**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces Hinaichigo estiro sus manos y una gran cantidad de enredaderas atraparon a Suigintou. Rápidamente Souseiseki materializo sus tijeras y las puso en el cuello de Suigintou. Mientras Suiseiseki materializaba su regadera y regaba agua debajo de ella, provocando que cuatro enormes enredaderas salieran del suelo, atrapando sus extremidades. **

Suiseiseki – No importa como estas viva, lo importante es saber, ¿Por que has venido? - **Hablo con una voz firme.**

Suigintou – Yo… y-yo…. -

**Suigintou se había quedado muda. La situación se había salido de control. Ella sabia que, con algo de esfuerzo podía liberarse, pero eso haría que las cosas se vieran peor.**

Jun – Suigintou, ¿Que haces aquí? - **Al fin hablo, colocándose frente a la atrapada muñeca.**

Suigintou – Y-Yo… yo vine a ganarme tu perdón, y el perdón de mis hermanas… yo… ya me canse de sentir lastima con migo misma, estoy harta de tener que contener mis lagrimas al recordar que… que soy basura… que padre nunca me completo… que no era digna de convertirme en la muñeca perfecta… ya no quiero seguir con eso, por eso vine aquí, para pedirte que me des una segunda oportunidad -

Suiseiseki - ¡¿Como te atreves a pedir una oportunidad después de las cosas horribles que nos hiciste?! -

Jun – Suiseiseki – **Pronuncio su nombre, con un tono de voz que nunca usaba el muchacho, uno muy serio –** Tal vez no pueda entender lo que sientes, y tampoco sepa de tu pasado, ni el porque tu creador no te termino, pero se como se siente el tener un pasado que no te deje dormir, uno que te atormenta día y noche, pero, el día de la pelea, cuando intentaba atravesar el pantano para recuperar el brazo de Shinku, en ese momento decidí dejar todo eso atrás, ese día me di a mi mismo una segunda oportunidad – **Jun inhalo profundo, esperando que, lo que estaba apunto de hacer fuera lo correcto –** No se si enserio estas dispuesta a olvidar tu pasado o solo nos estas manipulando, pero al menos yo confiare en ti, solo te pido que me mires a los ojos y me digas en serio buscas una segunda oportunidad -

Suiseiseki – ¿Pero que haces?, ¿Acaso estas...? -

Souseiseki – Shhhh, espera – **La interrumpió.**

**Suigintou, por alguna razón, se sentía feliz al saber que el muchacho confiaba en ella, y le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, y una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se formo en sus pequeños labios. **

Suigintou – Te prometo que mi única intención es tener una segunda oportunidad – **Dijo, con una sinceridad que se podía notar en sus ojos.**

Jun – Muy bien, te creo, Hina, ¿Puedes liberar a Suigintou? -

Hinaichigo – E-Esta bien... - **Dijo, algo confundida.**

**Hinaichigo, con un movimiento de su mano libero a Suigintou. Suiseiseki, sin tener otra opción, también la libero.**

**Después de eso, un pesado silencio reino la habitación,Las muñecas ahí presentes no podían creer que Jun haya decidido confiar en alguien como Suigintou.**

Nori – Emm… Suigintou… ¿Tienes hambre?- **Dijo, rompiendo el incomodo silencio –** Estábamos comiendo hace unos momentos -

Suigintou – Claro… gracias -

Jun – Yo llevare tu maleta arriba, chicas, pueden acompañarme un momento – **Se dirigió a las muñecas.**

**Las muñecas Rozen, algo confundidas por la actitud de Jun, no tuvieron mas alternativa que seguirlo.**

Nori – Espero que te guste Suigintou – **Dijo, con una cálida sonrisa.**

**Suigintou, algo nerviosa, tomo los palillos que estaban a un lado de su plato. Frente a ella estaba un plato con carne cortada en rectángulos, con una porción de arroz blanco. La muñeca, algo nerviosa, comenzó a comer. Para su sorpresa la comida estaba muy buena.**

Suigintou – Esta delicioso, gracias… em -

Nori – Nori -

Suigintou – Gracias Nori -

**En la habitación de Jun una discusión estaba en curso. Pues las muñecas no estaban de acuerdo con la idea de vivir en el mismo lugar que ella.**

Suiseiseki – No puedo creer que la hayas dejado vivir aquí, ¡No te das cuenta de que es una trampa! -

Souseiseki – Es peligroso que ella se quede a vivir en esta casa -

Hinaichigo – No me agrada Suigintou -

Jun – Escuchen, se que no confían en Suigintou, para nada, y después de la pelea que tuvieron dentro de mi mente le tienen menos confianza, y les desagrada la idea de vivir con ella, pero… siento que debo darle una segunda oportunidad -

Hinaichigo – ¡Pero ella es malvada! -

Jun – Si es malvada o no, eso no estoy seguro, solo se que le daremos una segunda oportunidad -

Suiseiseki – Me niego a vivir con alguien como ella -

Jun – Pues que lastima, por que, si mal no recuerdo, ustedes viven conmigo – **Su voz sonaba firme.**

**En ese momento las muñecas y Jun se dieron cuenta de que Shinku no había dicho nada desde que habían subido a la habitación.**

Shinku – Fue irresponsable aceptar que se quedara, pero no podemos hacer nada, esta casa es tuya – **Dijo, con su habitual tono serio.**

Jun – Vamos abajo, tengo que hablar con Suigintou -

**Las muñecas, enojadas por la decisión del joven Jun, lo siguieron hasta la sala.**

********************* En la sala de la casa Sakurada había un tranquilo silencio. Solo se podía escuchar el ocasional golpeteo de los palillos contra el plato. Suigintou había disfrutado mucho la deliciosa comida que Nori le había dado.**

Suigintou – Estuvo delicioso Nori – **Dijo, con una sonrisa, pues ya se estaba sintiendo el calor de un hogar.**

**El silencio fue ligeramente interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Jun y las muñecas habían entrado a la sala, con un semblante algo serio.**

**[Oh no… las demás habrán convencido a Jun de que me valla. Eso no puede ser… el me dijo que confiaba en mi… ]**

Jun – Suigintou, ¿Puedes venir un momento? -

Suigintou – Claro… Jun – **Dijo, algo temerosa.**

**Suigintou se paro de la silla y con algo de miedo se sentó en el sofá de la sala, seguido de Jun y las demás muñecas.**

Jun – No te asustes, no te vas a ir, te dije que confiaría en ti, y lo voy a hacer** – Dijo, al notar la preocupación en el rostro de Suigintou –** Las chicas aun no están convencidas de tu... repentino cambio, así que pondré algunas reglas, ¿Estas de acuerdo? -

Suigintou – Claro -

Jun – Regla uno: No puedes estar sola en la casa en ningún momento, tienes que estar acompañada de alguna de las muñecas o de Nori, por lo general yo seré el que te acompañe. Regla dos: No puedes salir de la casa sin tener a alguien contigo. Regla tres: Tienes prohibido usar el espejo, amenos de que te lo autoricemos, y alguien te acompañara. Regla cuatro: Si rompes alguna de estar reglas, o haces algo que te ponga en sospecha, tendremos que tomarte como enemiga otra vez. ¿Estas de acuerdo? -

Suigintou – Si, estoy de acuerdo – **Dijo, con bastante seguridad.**

**A Sugintou no le había molestado el que le hayan puesto algunas reglas. No se tendría que esforzar en cumplirlas, pues estaba decidida a no echar a perder esa oportunidad que Jun le había dado.**

Jun – Bueno – **Dijo, borrando su semblante de seriedad y poniendo uno mas relajado y alegre –** Yo iré a hacertarea, ¿Quieres quedarte con las demás o me acompañas? - **Pregunto, dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa a Suigintou.**

**Al ver la cálida sonrisa dirigida a ella, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder otra vez. Provocando que desviara la mirada, por la vergüenza.**

Suigintou – S-Si no te molesta… -

Jun – Claro que no -

**Después de eso el día paso con bastante normalidad en la casa Sakurada. Shinku, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki e Hinaichigo se quedaron la mayor parte del tiempo en la sala. Mientras que Jun hacia tarea en su habitación, acompañado de Suigintou. Los dos se dedicaron a habar y conocerse un poco mas.**

**Una semana después de que Suigintou decidiera dejar a un lado su pasado y su odio, y de haberle pedido una segunda oportunidad al chico que ayudo a derrotarla. Su vida se había transformado. Sus hermanas apenas podían creer el supuesto cambio por parte de su hermana malvada, pero, al parecer así había sido.**

**Mientras los días pasaban, la actitud de Suigintou se volvía mas alegre, no solo con sus hermanas, también con Jun, aunque su felicidad se concentrara mas en Jun. También en esa semana se había ganado el cariño de Hinaichigo. Suigintou había empezado a hablar mas con Hina y a dibujar, y lentamente Hinaichigo se dio cuentan de que, su hermana ya no era la muñeca malvada de antes. **

**Un ambiente de paz se respiraba en la sala de la casa Sakurada. Hinaichigo, Suigintou y Nori dibujan en el suelo, mientras hablaban y reían. Mientras en el sofá Jun, Suiseiseki y Shinku miraban el final de la temporada del Detective Kun Kun.**

Suigintou – Que lindo dibujas Hian - **Dijo, mientras tomaba el azul oscuro y finalizaba su dibujo.**

Nori – Wow Suigin, que hermoso dibujo -

Suigintou – Tu crees – **Dijo, dándole un vistazo a su dibujo.**

**El dibujo que Suigintou tenia el las manos era, sin duda algo hermoso. Era un grupo de montañas, tapizadas con césped. Un gran árbol, cubriendo un cuarto del dibujo. Un gran cielo nocturno, cubierto con hermosas estrellas, y bajo el árbol se podía ver a dos personas, abrasados tiernamente. Curiosamente la chica del dibujo se podía notar que tenía un largo vestido negro, y comparado con el chico, era bastante pequeña. **

Hinaichigo – ¡Wow! Suigintou, ¡tu dibujo es increíble! -

Suigintou – Jeje… no es para tanto -

Jun – Tu dibujo es muy hermoso – **Dijo, colocándose detrás de ella.**

**Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Suigintou al sentir la cálida respiración de Jun en su nuca. Provocando que escondiera el dibujo en su pecho. **

Suigintou – N-No es para tanto… e-en serio – **Dijo, tropezando con las palabras.**

Jun – No digas eso, es muy bonito -

Suigintou – ¿T-Tu crees? -

Nori – Claro que si Suigin -

Hinaichigo – Si, si, ¡tu dibujo es muy hermoso! -

Jun - ¿Puedo verlo? -

**Suigintou, con algo de pena le entrego el dibujo, esperando que le gustara.**

Suigintou – Y… ¿Que te parece? -

Jun – Esta hermoso Suigintou, dibujas muy bien – **Dijo, dándole una buena mirada al dibujo.**

Suigintou – Puedes quedártelo -

Jun – Gracias Suigintou – **Dijo, dándole un rápido abrazo por la espalda.**

**Aunque el abrazo no haya durado mas de dos segundos, para Suigintou había sido toda una eternidad. Y en ese momento algo se le vino a la mente.**

**[O por los dioses, ¿Que me esta pasado?… se que quiero cambiar, pero jamas me había sentido así con alguien. Jamas me habían dado un abrazo como el que Jun me dio… ¿Por que?, si el abrazo apenas duro unos tres segundos.]**

**La mente de Suigintou estaba muy confundida, y no era la primera vez que sentía esa extraña sensación con Jun, pues, la mayor parte del tiempo estaban ellos solos. **

**Suigintou lo vio de reojo. En ese momento Jun también la había volteado a ver. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el corazón de la muñeca negra comenzó a latir rápidamente. Por reflejo desvió la mirada. Avergonzada.**

**[Esa sensación otra vez… ¿Por que siento eso cada vez que veo a Jun?]**

**Suigintou miro de reojo a Nori, y recordó unas palabras que le dijo hace apenas dos días.**

**Era una tarde tranquila y soleada en la casa Sakurada. Este día había venido de vista Souseiseki, básicamente por que Suiseiseki no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin su querida hermana. **

**Las gemelas cortaban y regaban el jardín de la casa, mientras hablaban y reían. Jun estaba en la escuela, Shinku e Hinaichigo veía el canal del clima y Suigintou le hacia compañía a Nori.**

Nori – Y… ¿Como te la has pasado con nosotros? -

Suigintou – Pues… bastante bien, aunque Sinku y Suiseiseki me siguen odiando, Souseiseki no tanto -

Nori -Si… no puedo evitar que te odien… sabes, si sientes que necesitas alguien con quien hablar, o alguien que te de un consejo, no dudes en decírmelo – **Le dijo, con una cálida sonrisa.**

Suigintou – Gracias Nori -

Nori - ¡Muy bien!, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?, Te, café... -

Suigintou – Café, gracias Nori -

**Cuando Suigintou salio de sus pensamientos, Nori ya estaba en la cocina, preparando algo de te para Shinku, esa era la oportunidad para preguntarle sin que sus hermanas, ni por supuesto Jun.**

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Por alguna razón siento quela historia va un poco rápido… ¡pero no importa! Lo importante es que les guste. No olviden dejar sus Review, pues me hacen feliz leer sus opiniones. Nos leemos luego.


	3. Capitulo 2: Un alma destrozada

**Arrepentida.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Hola a todos y todas las personas que aun siguen esta historia. Lo siento por la pequeña demora, pero ya saben, la inspiración, escribir dos historias a la vez, y todo eso, pero ya esta y espero que les guste.

**Un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad se respira en la casa Sakurada. Shinku, Suiseiseki y Jun veían la televisión. Hinaichigo dibujaba felizmente, mientras Nori preparaba té. Esa paz no incluía a Suigintou. La muñeca de vestido negro se dirigía, a paso lento, a donde estaba Nori.**

**La mente de Suigintou estaba hecha un desastre, ademas de estar extrañamente nerviosa. Ni ella misma sabia el porque, había tantas nuevas emociones que habían surgido luego de mudarse con Jun y las demás, pero había dos que predominaban, la mas obvia era la felicidad de tener una familia, pero había otra, una que ella jamas había experimentado. Tal vez la hermana de Jun le podría decir que era esa extraña nueva emoción que sentía al verlo, una que era muy parecida a la alegra, pero mucho mas fuerte.**

**Suigintou se acerco hasta estar a unos centímetros de Nori, la cual estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.**

Suigintou – N-Nori…¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -

Nori – Claro Suigin, ¿De que se trata? - **Dijo, dedicándole una rápida sonrisa, antes de seguir con el té.**

Suigintou – Veras…. -

**Nori tapo la tetera y volteo a ver a Suigintou, al instante noto lo nerviosa que estaba. El pequeño temblor en sus manos, y su mirada perdida en el suelo. Lo que sea que iba a preguntar, era, o algo grave o algo muy penoso. **

Suigintou – Y-Yo… desde que Jun me dio una segunda oportunidad… comencé a tener nuevos sentimientos… que hace mucho no sentía, me siento mas tranquila, alegre, me despierto por las mañanas y en lugar de sentir lastima por mi misma, me sentía feliz... feliz de al fin tener una familia... pero cuando estoy con Jun… es diferente, me gusta estar con el, no importa de que hablemos, solo con estar a su lado me siento alegre, pero a la vez nerviosa, no se muy bien que decir, tartamudeo con frecuencia… todo es muy extraño -

**Nori no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar a Suigintou. No se imaginaba que algo así pasara, y tan rápido. Pero estaba sucediendo, y Suigintou no sabia que pasaba.**

**[¿En serio Suigin siente eso?… no me esperaba que pasara, y mucho menos tan rápido… lo esperaba de Shinku, o de Suiseiseki, pero Suigintou...]**

Nori – Como te lo explico Suigin… lo que sientes cuando estas con Jun es… amor – **Dijo, esperando la respuesta de Suigintou.**

**Los ojos de Suigintou se abrieron, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. Al escuchar esa palabra todo comenzó a tener un poco mas de sentido.**

Suigintou – E-Es imposible… no puede… no me puede gustar Jun... y-yo -

**Nori solo podía ver como Suigintou se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa, mientras negaba lo que estaba segura que le pasaba. Y de pronto la hermana mayor tuvo una idea.**

**Nori acerco su rostro Suigintou y le susurro en la oreja.**

Nori – Imagínate estar sola con Jun, en una playa, el viento soplando tranquilamente, mientras el relajante sonido del mar se lleva sus problemas, Jun lentamente estira su brazo para abrazarte y estar mas cerca de ti – **En este punto el rostro de Suigintou estaba totalmente rojo, mientras su mente imaginaba esas escenas –** Jun acerca su rostro lentamente al tuyo, y antes de que sus labios se unan el te susurra… -

Suigintou – Te amo… - **Suigintou se tapo la boca con ambas manos de la vergüenza.**

Nori – Jeje, te vez tan tierna cuando se pones roja – **Dijo, al ver sus mejillas totalmente coloradas –** Te dije, te gusta Jun -

**Suigintou no pudo decir mas, pues la tetera comenzó a silbar, dando a entender que el te estaba listo. **

**Nori puso la tetera, junto con algunas tazas en una bandeja y la llevo a la sala. Mientras Suigintou no podía evitar mirar fijamente a Jun, el cual estaba viendo la televisión. A la vez que se perdía en sus pensamientos.**

**[¿En serio me gusta Jun?… jamas había sentido esto por nadie, ¿Por que me esta pasando ahora?] **

**Pero de repente comenzó a recordar los pocos momentos con Jun. Lo amable y atento que es con ella. Como la alentaba a charlar cuando estaban los dos en su habitación. Por eso comenzó a sentir eso por el joven, por lo atento que había sido con ella.**

Jun - ¿Quieres te Suigintou? - **Le pregunto, notando que se había quedado en la cocina.**

Suigintou – C-Claro Jun -

**Un silencio, algo incomodo inundaba la habitación de Jun, ocasionalmente interrumpido por el golpeteo de un teclado. El causante no era otro mas que Jun. El muchacho visitaba paginas de compre y venta, para adquirir objetos extraños. A lado de el estaba un marco con el dibujo de Suigintou. Jun lo había colocado en ese marco para evitar que se dañara, y también para adornar su escritorio.**

**No muy lejos de ahí, sentada en la cama de Jun estaba Suigintou. La muñeca leía un libro que el muchacho le había dado para que no se aburriera. Aunque el libro estuviera abierto, su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa. Una de las cuales involucraba a Jun.**

Suigintou – Jun… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -

Jun – Claro Suigintou –** Dijo, girando la silla para verla directamente.**

Suigintou – ¿Porque eres tan amable conmigo?, ¿Por que decidiste darme una oportunidad? -** Dijo, con la mirada perdida.**

**La pregunta de Suigintou lo había tomado por sorpresa. Mas aun por el rostro que tenia ella. Hace poco estaba feliz y tenia una pequeña sonrisa, y ahora estaba muy seria.**

Jun – Al principio no sabia muy bien, tal vez por lo poco que sabia de ti, que ese tal padre no te termino, pensé que te merecías una segunda oportunidad… después, cuanto nos fuimos conociendo, comencé a imaginar como abría sido tu vida, sola, viviendo con el amargo recuerdo de tu padre, mientras eras rechazada por tus hermanas… tal vez no sepa como te sentiste, pero al menos quiero que te olvides de eso, y que tengas una vida mas alegre – **Dijo, con la sonrisa mas honesta que había visto Suigintou.**

**Suigintou no pudo aguantar mas y unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro, al escuchar las palabras de Jun, mientras su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido. Pero un amargo pensamiento cruzo su mente.**

Suigintou – Después de lo que he hecho yo… no merezco tu bondad… luego de haberle hecho daño a mis hermanas… - **Sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer mas rápido.**

**Jun rápidamente se paro de la silla y fue a donde esta llorando Suigintou, e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, le dio un fuerte abrazo.**

Jun – No digas eso, yo te di una oportunidad por una razón – **Le susurro al oído –** Yo vi algo en ti, que tal vez las demás no querían ver, vi un alma dolida y lastimada por recuerdos amargos, vi a una muñeca buena en ese cascaron de oscuridad que había visto en mi mente, yo te di una oportunidad por que sabia que tenias una gran bondad dentro de ti, que no nos estabas manipulando – **Jun se alejo un poco, para poder verla a los ojos, y con un delicado movimiento le seco las lagrimas –** No manches ese hermoso rostro con lagrimas -

**Las hermosas palabras de Jun la habían dejado muda. Los pensamientos de duda que habían surgido en su mente se habían esfumado por completo. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, mientras la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. **

**De forma rápida Suigintou correspondió el abrazo, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Jun. El muchacho comenzó a acariciar tiernamente su cabeza para tranquilizara. **

Suigintou – Gracias Jun… Gracias por ser la primera persona que confió en mi – **Dijo, rompiendo el abrazo.**

**Jun no dijo nada, solo le dedico una tierna sonrisa a Suigintou. Pero un fugaz pensamiento paso por su mente, algo que lo hizo preguntarse.**

**[¿Confió tanto en Suigintou?… que estoy diciendo, ella ha demostrado ser alguien buena y sin malas intenciones]**

Jun – Suigintou… tu, ¿Tienes médium? -

**El rostro de Suigintou se lleno de sorpresa al escuchar la inusual pregunta, algo así solo podía significar una cosa.**

Suigintou – Yo… No, no tengo médium – **Dijo, sospechando por donde iba la pregunta.**

**Jun tomo delicadamente la mano de Suigintou y la acerco a su rostro cada vez mas.**

Jun - ¿Puedo? - **Dijo con la mano de Suigintou a unos centímetros de su rostro.**

**Los ojos de la muñeca se abrieron de la impresión. No podía creer que Jun le estuviera ofreciendo algo así. Suigintou sintió una gran felicidad al saber lo que Jun le proponía.**

Suigintou – C-Claro Jun, puedes ser mi médium -

**Jun acorto la poca distancia que había y beso el anillo de la mano izquierda de Suigintou. El anillo comenzó a irradiar una brillante luz purpura, la cual ilumino todo el cuarto. Otra brillante luz se formo en uno de los dedos de la mano izquierda de Jun y unos segundos después tenia otro anillo Rozen.**

**Pero rápidamente un pensamiento cruzo la mente de Suigintou.**

Suigintou – No, no, no, ¿Que hiciste Jun? - **Dijo, en un ataque de histeria.**

Jun - ¿De que hablas?… ¿Acaso fue malo? -

Suigintou – No… digo si… es malo si se enteran las demás, porque, si se enteran de que eres mi médium pensaran que fue parte de una especie de plan -

Jun – Eso es ridículo… no, espera… tiene algo de sentido – **Pensó detenidamente –** Aun así, tu tranquila, yo hablare con ellas, después de todo fue mi id… -

**Jun no tuvo oportunidad para terminar de tranquilizar a Suigintou, pues la puerta fue violentamente abierta, dejando ver a Shinku y Suiseisei, segadas por la ira.**

Suiseiseki – ¡Así que eso planeabas desde el principio! - **Dijo, mientras materializaba su regadera.**

Shinku – Fue tonto pensar que podrías cambiar – **Su voz era de decepción.**

**Suiseiseki estiro su regadera y lanzo filosas gotas de agua. A mismo tiempo Shinku estiro las dos manos, y de ellas salieron una gran cantidad de pétalos de rosas.**

**Fue tan repentino que Suigintou no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse del ataque de ambas. Jun vio, casi en cámara lenta, como las gotas de agua y las rosas se dirigían hacía Suigintou. Una imagen paso por la mente de Jun. Suigintou tirada en el suelo, con su hermoso vestido negro desgarrado, unas cuantas rosas incrustadas en su pequeño cuerpo de muñeca, mientras una mueca de dolor se mantenía en su rostro. **

**A Jun se le heló la sangre al imaginar que eso sucediera. **

**Con un rápido movimiento se puso frente a ella y la cubrió con su cuerpo, mientras envolvía su cintura con un fuerte abrazo.**

**Unos centímetros antes de que el ataque los golpeara una barrera color purpura apareció detrás de Jun, envolviendo a ambos y bloqueando el ataque. **

**Los anillos de Jun comenzaron a brillar, pero el que mas intensamente brillaba era el de Suigintou, el cual irradiaba una brillante luz purpura.**

**Suigintou había cerrado los ojos, para esperar lo inevitable. Pero luego de unos segundos nada paso. El cuarto había quedado en completo silencio, lo único que sentía era una extraña sensación de seguridad.**

**Suigintou abrilo lentamente los ojos, y lo que vio hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir intensamente. Frente a ella estaba Jun. Su rostro estaba recargado en el hombro de Suigintou, mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cintura, de forma protectora. **

**La respiración Suigintou se acelero, mientas su rostro comenzaba a arder intensamente. Una gran felicidad comenzó a llenar el corazón de la muñeca. Apenas podía creer que Jun hubiera arriesgado su vida para salvarlo.**

Jun – Suigintou, ¿Estas bien? - **Dijo, alejándose un poco para poder verla a los ojos.**

Suigintou – S-Si Jun… e-estoy buen – **Dijo, conteniendo el impulso de besar a la persona que mas quería**

**En lo poco que duro esa tierna escena, la barrera purpura se había desvanecido, al igual que el brillo de sus anillos. **

**Las muñecas tenían la boca abierta al ver la extraña (**y de alguna forma irritante**) situación. Jun no solo había accedido a dejar que Suigintou se quedara en la casa, ahora era su médium, y la había protegido. Eso era simplemente imposible.**

**El rostro de Shinku se lleno de ira al ver como Jun había protegido a Suigintou, de la misma forma que Jun la había protegido a ella.**

**Jun reacciono de repente, luego de haberse perdido en los hermosos ojos violeta de Suigintou, se había dado cuenta de algo. Suiseiseki y Shinku habían intentado dañar a Suigintou. Eso lo lleno de un extraño enojo.**

**El muchacho volteo hacia ella, lanzando una mirada de odio a ambas, provocando que les helara la sangre.**

Jun – Suigintou, ¿Puedes ir abajo un momento? - **Le pidió, con una cálida sonrisa que la lleno de felicidad –** Tengo que aclarar algo con ellas – **Pronuncio, con un inusual tono de molestia.**

Suigintou – Jun – **Pronuncio su nombre, pues sabía de lo que hablarían. **

Jun – Por favor -

**Suigintou no tuvo mas opción que hacerle caso a Jun y salir de la habitación.**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como siempre, las cosas van un poco rápido :B, pero no lo puedo evitar, al ser una historia de romance, no se como alargarlo mas. De cualquier modo, no olviden dejar sus reviews acerca de si les gusto. Tengan paciencia con el siguiente. Nos leemos luego.


	4. Capitulo 3: Te necesito

**Arrepentida.**

**Capitulo 3.**

Hola a todos. Gracias a los que semana con semana leen esta historia. La verdad esperaba que esta historia tuviera unos dos capítulos mas, pero, gracias a una amable señorita, la cual me provee ideas, esta historia tendrá unos capitulos mas. Bueno, sin mas que decir, disfrútenlo.

**La usual paz que rodeaba la casa Sakurada se había desvanecido en unos instantes, y en el cuarto de Jun una gran discusión estaba por comenzar. **

**La habitación del joven Jun estaba cargada de un pesado silenció, mientras el nuevo médium de Suigintou caminaba de un lado al otro, intentando no explotar por la extraña rabia que sentía contra Suiseiseki y Shinku.**

Suiseiseki - ¡No puedo creer que seas tan tonto como para convertirte en su médium! - **Grito del enojo. **

Shinku – Te creí mas listo Jun, veo que me equivoque -

**Jun intentaba no gritar, pues no era su estilo gritarle a todo el mundo, pero en ese momento una gran rabia lo invadía, y los reclamos de ambas muñecas no lo ayudaban en nada.**

Jun - ¡Cállense!- **Finalmente grito –** Ya les había dicho que le daríamos una segunda oportunidad, hasta le puse reglas, las cuales no ha roto ni una sola vez desde que llego, ¡Y se atreven a atacarla! -

Shinku – Cuida ese tono Jun, que el único que cometió un error aquí eres tu -

Jun - ¡No empieces Shinku! - **Le grito, cansado de su tono de superioridad **\- ¡El darle una oportunidad a alguien no es un error! -

Suiseiseki – ¡Pero ella no es cualquier persona! Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz, estoy segura de que era parte de su pla… - **No pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpida por Jun.**

Jun - ¡No hay ningún plan! ¡Ella no me manipulo para que la me hiciera su médium! ¡Yo fui quien se lo propuse! ¡Y ella sabia que le dirían que fue un plan! - **Jun se sentó en la orilla de su cama e inhalo profundo, pues se estaba alterando mucho –** Se los diré una vez mas, ya que parece que aun no lo han entendido – **Dijo, lanzando la mirada mas sería que Jun había puesto –** Suigintou va a seguir viviendo con nosotros, aunque les guste o no, ya que ahora soy su médium y espero que algo como esto no se vuelva a repetir -

**Después de eso Jun se levanto y salio de la habitación, dejando solas a Suiseiseki y a Shinku.**

**Las muñecas Rozen se notaban muy molestas por la situación que acababa de acontecer. La actitud de Jun había cambiado mucho desde la llegada de Suigintou, y eso encendía las sospechas de ambas muñecas.**

Shinku – Algo no anda nada bien, la extraña actitud de Jun no es para nada normal -

Suiseiseki – Tienes razón, Jun jamas se había comportado de esa manera con nosotras, nunca nos había gritado así -

Shinku – Suigintou lo debió hechizar de alguna forma para que estuviera en contra de nosotras -

Suiseiseki – Si, si, ella debió haberle lavado el cerebro al estúpido humano -

**Ambas muñecas se sentaron en sus maletas y siguieron pensando en las razones por las que Jun se podía comportar de esa manera.**

**Mientras Suiseiseki y Shinku teorizaban el porque de la actitud de Jun. En el piso de abajo Jun, Nori, Suigintou e Hinaichigo estaban sentados en el sofá, viendo una película que era transmitida por la televisión.**

Nori – Emm… Jun, creo que te excediste un poco con Shinku y Suiseiseki – **Dijo, al ver el aun molesto rostro de su hermano.**

Jun – "Suspiro" Lo sé Nori, pero no podía quedarme callado mientras inculpaban falsamente a Suigintou -

Suigintou – Todo es mi culpa – **Dijo, con la cabeza agachada –** Lo únicoque he hecho desde que llegue es causarles problemas, sé que ellas nunca me aceptaran… seria mejor que me fuera – **Dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar.**

**Suigintou se levanto del sofá, lista para acabar con el alboroto que había provocado, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Jun puso mano en el hombro de la muñeca, deteniendo su partida.**

Jun – No tienes que irte, no es tu culpa que ellas se comporten así -

Suigintou – Si lo es Jun – **Dijo, incapaz de contener sus lagrimas –** Si tú supieras…lo que les he hecho a todas – **Su voz se quebraba por el llanto.**

**Suigintou se libero del agarre de Jun, con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas. De la nada la puerta se abrió violentamente, y la gastada maleta de Suigintou voló hacia ella y se abrió en el aire, de un salto la muñeca de vestido negro entro.**

Jun – Suigintou… no – **Susurro.**

**La maleta se quedo dos segundos en el aire, los cuales pasaron muy lentamente para los ojos de Jun y Suigintou, ambos se miraron fijamente. Aunque sus bocas no dijeran nada, su mirada lo decía todo. Ni uno de los dos quería separase del otro. Para Suigintou era normal, pues ella sabía muy bien lo que sentía por Jun, pero para el joven era algo extraño, y en esos dos segundos pudo notar lo bella que era, su hermoso rostro blanco, sus pequeños ojos rojos. Le provoco una sensación indescriptible, algo agridulce, por el hecho de saber que, aquella hermosa muñeca estaba apunto de escapar. **

**Suigintou desvió la mirada, algo apenada. Estaba decidida a irse de esa casa, estaba harta de recibir miradas de despreció todo el tiempo, de que Shinku y Suiseiseki la interrogaran y le dijeran que se valla. Ya no quería meter en problemas a Jun, ese muchacho que la había aceptado desde el principio, que confió en ella antes que cualquiera, el que vio la bondad que había en su corazón, y la había aceptado.**

**Y sin decir otra cosa, la maleta salio volando hacía el cuarto de Jun y salio por la ventana. **

**Jun se quedo unos segundos parado, con la mirada en el lugar donde hace unos momentos estaba la maleta de Suigintou.**

Nori – Tal vez es mejor así – **Dijo, colocando su mano en el hombro de Jun para consolarlo –** Shinku y Suiseiseki jamas la habrían aceptado, entre ellas han pasado cosas que no nos podemos imaginar -

Jun – Pero no quiero que se valla… y-yo… quiero estar con ella -

Nori – Jun… - **No podía evitar sentir lastima por su hermano.**

Hinaichigo – Nori, ¿Por que Suigintou se fue?, ¿Y por que Jun se ve triste? - **Pregunto, con un rostro de inocencia.**

Nori - "Suspiro" Es un poco complicado Hina, Jun esta triste por que Suigin se fue -

**Mientras Nori le intentaba explicar la razón de la repentina huida de Suigintou. Jun se había quedado inmóvil, mientras su mente repasaba los pocos momentos que había pasado con Suigintou, las platicas que tenían mientras el hacia sus deberes, o cosas simples como ver televisión o comer juntos. De pronto un vació apareció en su pecho.**

**[Suigintou se fue… ella no quiere estar aquí… ¿Por que?… ella… ¿Se sigue sintiendo sola?… ¿Se siente una carga?… no quiero que se valla… no quiero estar lejos de ella… quiero protegerla, estar ahí cuando ella lo necesite, quiero abrazarla cuando sienta frió, quiero estar con ella cuando se sienta sola… yo… ¿La quiero?]**

**La mente de Jun era un remolino de ideas confusas. Solo pensar que Suigintou estaba afuera, volando hacía ninguna parte, con el corazón destrozado y sin poder parar de llorar, le daba un fuerte impulso de ir por ella, por que eso quería, estar junto a ella y poder disfrutar muchos hermosos momentos.**

Jun – Voy a buscarla – **Pronuncio mientras salia corriendo a su habitación.**

Nori – Pe-Pero Jun… -** No pudo terminar pues Jun había salido corriendo.**

**La brillante luz del atardecer comenzaba a caer, mientras su hermosa luz anaranjada bañaba las casas y las pocas personas que estaban fuera de ellas, y una de esas personas era un joven llamado Jun. El muchacho corría desesperadamente, mientras inhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire, a causa de estar corriendo por mas de una hora. En ese tiempo se había dedicado a buscar a Suigintou, pero, por desgracia no había tenido mucha suerte. **

**Mientras corría llego a una iglesia, la cual había pasado junto a ella unas cuantas veces mientras buscaba. La iglesia tenia unas quince escaleras que subían a la entrada, la cual tenia un gran letrero que decía "Todos sean bienvenidos a la casa del señor". Jun se sentó en el segundo escalón, agotado y a punto de rendirse. Pero antes de que pasara, una pluma negra callo frente a él.**

Jun – Suigintou – **Susurro, mientras una idea pasaba por su mente.**

**Y sin perder mas tiempo, Jun corrió hacía la iglesia, con la esperanza de que estuviera en lo correcto.**

**En la parte mas alta de la iglesia un pequeño llanto era apenas audible. Ahí arriba estaba Suigintou. La muñeca Rozen yacía sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas mientras unas cuantas lagrimas seguían cayendo. Era algo que no podía evitar, pues en el tiempo que había pasado con Jun, el cariño que sintió al principio por él comenzaron a crecer mas y mas, y mas, y ahora le dolía estar lejos.**

**Jun se acerco lentamente a ella, mientras el llanto se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte. A Jun le dolía verla así, le dolía saber que estaba sufriendo. El joven Jun estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella, podría escucharla llorar, mientras sus pequeñas manos tapaban su rostro. En ese momento Jun hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Rompió la poca distanciá que había entre ellos y la abrazo por la espalda.**

**Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Suigintou al sentir como un par de brazos la rodeaban cariñosamente. Y ella sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecían. Su rostro se puso totalmente rojo y sus pequeñas manos empezaron a temblar de los nervios.**

Suigintou – ¿Q-Que haces aquí?… d-deberías irte con Shinku y las demás -

Jun – No puedo… por que tú no estarás conmigo – **Susurro en su oído. **

**El rostro de Suigintou se enrojeció al instante al escuchar las hermosas palabras de Jun, a la vez que su pequeño corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente.**

Suigintou - ¿Por que?… ¡¿Por que sigues siendo tan amable conmigo?! - **Dijo, dándose la vuelta para verlo a los ojos –** Shinku y Suiseiseki siempre te están diciendo lo mala que he sido y las cosas que les he hecho para conseguir sus Espíritus Artificiales… ¡¿Entonces por que sigues confiando en mi?! ¡¿Como estas tan seguro de que no te traicionare al final?! - **Dijo, mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a manchar aun mas su rostro.**

Jun – Por que sé que no eres mala – **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que la volvía a abrazar con ternura –** No importa cuantas veces me repitan que eres malvada, que eres basura, que no eres nada… ¿Sabes por que? -** Pregunto, mientras lentamente acercaba su rostro al de Suigintou –** Por que, aunque no te he conocido por mucho tiempo, fue suficiente para poder ver lo que realmente eres, no me importa que hayas hecho en el pasado, ni que les hiciste a las demás o cuantas personas dañaste… por que yo… te quiero Suigintou, y jamas podría odiarte -

**Jun no le dio tiempo de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho, pues acorto la poca distancia que separaba sus labios para besarle.**

**Los ojos de Suigintou se abrieron enormemente, mientras sentía un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Su mente estaba muy confundida, pero lentamente comenzó a dejarse llevar por ese tan deseado beso.**

**Suigintou cerro lentamente los ojos mientras sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban alrededor del cuello de Jun. Ese beso era mejor de lo que la pequeña muñeca se pudo imaginar. Los ásperos labios de Jun, paseándose amorosamente por los suyos, saboreando cada rincón, simplemente era un sueño hecho realidad. **

**Sus labios se separaron lentamente, mientras ambos inhalaban grandes cantidades de aire, exhaustos por su primer beso. El rostro de ambos estaba enrojecido, mientras la oscuridad de la noche lo escondía. **

**Suigintou, de forma rápida abrazo a Jun, mientras unas lagrimas de felicidad manchaban su hermoso rostro. Apenas podía creer que había encontrado a alguien tan amable y noble como Jun, y que el haya confiado en ella. Solo pensar en eso la hacía feliz.**

Suigintou - ¡Te quiero Jun! ¡Por favor no te alejes de mi nunca! -** Dijo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Jun**

**El muchacho la abrazo mas fuerte, mientras acariciaba lentamente su largo cabello. Aun no entendía muy bien lo que sentía, pero sabía una cosa, no quería separarse de ella jamas, quería quedarse así para siempre.**

Jun – Nunca me alejare de ti – **Dijo, mientras se alejaba un poco, para verla a los ojos.**

**Ambos se miraron directamente por unos segundos, disfrutando la tranquilidad de la noche, y la compañía del otro, después se acercaron al mismo tiempo y fundieron sus labios en un largo y amoroso beso, pero en ese momento algo extraño paso. **

**Mientras ambos disfrutaban del apasionado beso que estaban compartiendo, los anillos de ambos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, pero ambos estaban muy concentrados como para darse cuenta. De la rosa que estaba en los anillos de ambos salio un extraño hilo blanco. El hilo se comenzó a acercarse entre ellos hasta que las puntas se unieron, de las puntas se materializo una aguja de plata. El hilo, junto con la aguja se acercaron al estomago de Suigintou y atravesó el vestido. Dentro del vestido, la aguja se clavo en la cintura de Suigintou, abajo de donde debía estar su estomago, y velozmente comenzó a dar puntadas alrededor, dejando un espacio de dos centímetros. La aguja iba tan rápido que daba la ilusión de que su estomago se estaba materializando. **

**Mientras ese acto mágico ocurría. Jun y Suigintou seguían besándose, haciendo pausas muy cortas para respirar, pues algo muy fuerte dentro de ellos se rehusaba a separarse.**

**La aguja de plata siguió dando rápidas puntadas y mientras los segundos pasaban, el estomago de Suigintou comenzaba a dar forma. Al final la aguja dio una ultima puntada en la parte superior de ella y el mágico hilo se esfumo, al mismo tiempo que el brillo de los anillos se desvanecía. **

**Sus labios se separaron lentamente, mientras respiraban muy rápidamente. Ni uno sabía por que habían tenido ese gran impulso de besarse, pero había sido maravilloso.**

**Pero en ese momento Suigintou sintió algo extraño, no sabia como explicarlo, pero algo rápido paso por su mente, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente. Suigintou se miro el dorso con gran sorpresa, mientras sus manos temblorosas se acercaban a donde debería estar su estomago. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la superficie suave de su nuevo estomago, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, pero esta vez eran lagrimas de felicidad, pues esto solo lo pudo hacer una persona.**

**Jun acerco sus manos a ella y las sostuvo, en ese momento noto el porque de la reacción de Suigintou.**

Suigintou – Jun… - **Apenas y podía articular palabras.**

**Suigintou no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que lanzarse a Jun y llenarlo de besos. Mientras la alegría llenaba los corazones de ambos. **

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews acerca de como les pareció la historia, que me motivan a seguir. Nos leemos luego.


	5. Capitulo 4: Jardín de rozas

**Arrepentida.**

**Capitulo 4.**

Hola a los fans de esta humilde historia. En primera, mil perdones por la tardanza, estuve en un proceso creativo con "La señorita" la cual me ayudo con ideas, y por eso habrá unos cuantos capítulos mas. Ademas de que los videojuegos no me soltaron en toda la semana :P. Bueno, Sin mas que decir, que lo disfruten.

**Un brillante sol se alzaba majestuosamente por el horizonte, mientras sus cálidos rayos golpeaban las casas y a las personas que caminaban muy temprano por las calles. La luz se comenzó a filtrar por la ventana de la habitación de Jun Sakurada, el cual se tapo la cara con la manta al sentir la luz golpeandolo. **

**La paz y la tranquilidad que rodeaba la casas Sakurada había vuelto, desde el incidente que ocurrió hace apenas un día. Todos los que habitaban la casa se habían sorprendido al saber que Jun había corrido por de un lado al otro, buscando a Suigintou. Pero así había sido. Jun había corrido, y corrido, desesperado por imaginar que jamas volvería a ver a Suigintou, la muñeca de la que se había enamorado. El joven aun no se hacía muy bien a la idea de que le gustara una muñeca Rozen, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Para el era la criatura mas hermosa que había visto, y con solo pensarlo lo hacía suspirar. **

**La primera maleta en abrirse fue la de Suigintou. La muñeca de vestido negro le era normal levantarse temprano, pues en sus día de soledad no le gustaba dormir mucho, básicamente por las recurrentes pesadillas que tenia.**

**Suigintou al levantarse le dio un vistazo a la cama de Jun, como siempre había luego de levantarse. Ahí estaba Jun, tapado hasta la cabeza. Suigintou no pudo evitar verlo fijamente, pues no podía creer lo mucho que quería a ese humano. No era de sorprenderse, pues Jun la había apoyado desde que había llegado a su casa, confió en ella ciegamente, pues el muchacho sabía que no era mala.**

**Suigintou se acerco lentamente a la cama de Jun, cuidando cada paso que daba, pues quería sorprenderlo. La muñeca dio un salto, para poder subir a la cama. Para sus suerte El muchacho solo se destapo la cabeza y se volvió a dormir. La oportunidad perfecta para Suigintou. La muñeca se acero lentamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.**

**[Se ve tan tierno cuando esta dormido… ¿Como paso todo esto?, ¿Como termine enamorándome de el?… se supone que solo quería que me diera una oportunidad… pero el… fue tal amable conmigo, me apoyo desde que llegue… ]**

**Mientras esos pensamientos rondaban su mente. El rostro de Suigintou comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas, mientras la distancia entre sus labios era cada vez menos. Suigintou cerro lentamente los ojos, unos segundos después de que sus labios se unieran en un tierno beso. En ese instante Suigintou sintió como el tiempo iba mas lento, mientras disfrutaba de los ásperos labios de Jun. **

**Jun lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos al sentir como algo suave comenzaba a moverse por sus labios. Al abrirlos noto que Suigintou estaba muy cercá de el, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente inmersa en el beso. El joven Jun no puso resistir y comenzó a corresponder el beso.**

**El beso se prolongo hasta que sus cuerpos que comenzaron a quedar sin aire. Los labios de ambos se separaron, mientras sus bocas tomaban grandes cantidades de oxigeno por el beso que se había convertido rápidamente a uno largo y lleno de amor. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos notaron el rubor que descansaba en las mejillas de los dos.**

Suigintou – Bu-Buenos días -

Jun – Que buena forma de empezar el día – **Dijo, mientras le daba un fugaz beso.**

**El comentario de Jun solo provoco que su rostro ardiera mas, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que el muchacho la quisiera tanto.**

Suigintou – N-No digas eso… M-Me da pena -

Jun – Jeje, lo siento, pero sera mejor que no hagamos este tipo de cosas, alguna de las muñecas podria vernos, y no se como reaccionarían -

Suigintou – Tienes razón, aun no les hemos dicho… y la verdad no sé que pensarían – **Dijo, con un tono de preocupación en su voz.**

**Suigintou tenia razones para preocuparse, pues ellos eran básicamente novios, y no sabia como reaccionarían las demás si se entera, y mas de una forma tan brusca como verlos besándose.**

Jun – Me alegro de que entiendas – **Dijo, después de robarle un beso.**

**Era una tranquila mañana de viernes en la casa Sakurada. Ese día ni Jun ni tampoco Nori tendrían escuela, Asi que todos disfrutaban de un día de no hacer nada. En la sala de la casa se podía sentir una gran paz que envolvía a todos, o al menos eso parecía. Todos los habitantes de la casa estaban ocupados con sus asuntos. Nori le enseñaba un poco de cocina a Suigintou, Hinaichigo y Souseiseki (**La cual estaba de visita**) dibujaban tranquilamente, Shinku y Suiseiseki tomaban te y Jun cambiaba los canales de la Televisión con el control, buscando algo interesante que ver. En uno de esos canales un comercial le llamo la atención a Nori.**

Comercial – Estas estresado y no sabes que haceR – **Hablo una voz femenina **\- Pues ven a las Aguas termales "el jardín de rozas", ven y relajate en nuestros baños mixtos, o puedes dar un paseo por nuestro jardín de rozas – **En la pantalla apareció un camino empedrado con una gran cantidad de rozas –** Ven y aprovecha nuestra oferta 2x1, tres días y dos noches, ¡Ven que es por tiempo limitado! -

Nori - ¡Ahh! - **Grito desde la cocina **\- ¡Siempre he querido ir a unas aguas termales! ¡¿Podemos ir Jun?! -

Jun – Claro que no, no sabes cuanto cuesta – **Dijo, con su típico tono de aburrimiento.**

Nori – ¡Vamos Jun!… -

Shinku – Si Jun, no seas aguafiestas – **Dijo, antes de darle un sorbo a su té.**

Suiseiseki – Vamos, no seas aburrido -

Hinaichigo - ¡Si, si! ¡Yo también quiero ir! - **Dijo, mirándolo con un rostro lleno de emoción.**

Souseiseki – Seria divertido -

**Jun le dio una fugaz mirada a Suigintou, la cual solo se encogió de hombros, al escuchar la discusión.**

Suigintou – Pues… seria lindo ir… digo, yo jamas he ido a uno –

Nori - ¡Vamos Jun! ¡Todos queremos ir! -

Jun - "Suspiro" Muy bien, vamos a las aguas termales -

**Lo ultimo que escucho Jun fue el grito de emoción de su hermana, pues jamas habían ido a unas aguas termales, y eso la emocionaba mucho. **

Recepcionista – ¡Bienvenidos a El jardín de rosas!, gracias por elegir nuestra promoción de tres días y dos noches –** Saludo una muchacha vestida de traje –** Acompáñenme, les mostrare sus habitaciones y les dare un rápido tour por el lugar – **Hablo, con una cálida sonrisa.**

**Y sin decir otra cosa, Jun y Nori la siguieron por los pasillos del lugar. Mientras Jun arrastraba las maletas de la muñecas en un carro para equipaje. **

Recepcionista – Y… ¿Ambos son parejas? -

**Esa pregunta provoco que Jun se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.**

Nori – Jaja, claro que no, somos hermanos – **Respondió con naturalidad.**

Recepcionista – Oh, mil perdones, es que la mayoría de nuestros clientes son parejas -

**Al llegar a su cuarto, ambos se quedaron fascinados al verlo. Un hermoso cuarto estilo oriental, bastante espacioso, con una cama matrimonial, cubiertas delicadamente con una sabana negra.**

Jun – Woow, ¿Cuanto nos va a costar esto? -

Recepcionista – Tranquilos, el paquete esta a la mitad del preció del que esta originalmente, así que se lo puede costear sin problemas – **Añadió, con una sonrisa.**

**Jun dejo rápidamente las maletas de las muñecas y siguieron con el tour, mientras ellas se quedaron en la habitación.**

**Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerro las maletas flotaron y se colocaron en fila, en un extremo del cuarto, segundos después las maletas se abrieron.**

Suiseiseki - "Suspiro" Al fin, creí que jamas saldría -

Shinku – Si, estaba comenzando a hartarme -

Hinaichigo – Si, si, ahí estaba apretado -

Souseiseki – No exageren, no fue tanto -

Hinaichigo – ¿Y a ti te pareció largo el viaje Suigin? - **Pregunto, con un rostro de inocencía.**

Suigintou – Yo… no fue tanto tiempo -

Souseiseki – Ves, estas exagerando – **Le hablo a su hermana.**

Recepcionista – Y este es nuestro jardín de rozas, el lugar que nos hace famosos -

Nori – ¡Wow, es hermoso! -

Recepcionista – Por eso este lugar es popular para las parejas, pues un lugar muy romanrico -

**De un momento al otro se imagino a Suigintou y el, caminando por ese hermoso campo, sujetos de las manos, mientras el relajante viento nocturno los envolvía y hacía ese momento mas romántico.**

Jun – Si que es un lugar bonito -

Recepcionista – Muy bien, yo me retiro, si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme – **Dijo, con una cálida sonrisa** -Espero que vuelva, esta vez con su pareja – **Añadió, segundos antes de retirarse.**

Nori - "Susurro" Pero tú si trajiste a tu pareja Jun – **Dijo, provocando que su hermanos se ruborizaba.**

Jun – ¿De-De que hablas?, sa-sabes que yo no tengo novia... -

Nori – Soy tu hermana, se cuando estas loco por alguien….y ese alguien es… - **Dijo, mientras acercaba su rostro al oído de Jun **\- "Susurro" Suigintou -

Jun No-No sé de que hablas…. ¿Como me va a gustar una muñeca? - **Intento convencerla, pero ni sus propías palabras lo convencían.**

Nori – Vamos Jun, es obvio que te gusta, no paras de mirarla con ojos soñadores, al igual que ella… ¿Ya hay algo entre ustedes? - **Dijo, presionándolo a que hablara.**

Jun – ¿Como podría haber algo entre ella y yo? -

Nori – ¡Vamos! ¡Ya confiesa! -

Jun – ¡Esta bien!… Si, me gusta Suigintou… Es solo que… no lo puedo evitar, es gentil, amable, hermosa, y muy cariñosa, ¿Como pretendes que no me enamore? -

Nori – Je, ¿Ves que no era ta difícil decirlo? - **Dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda –** Entonces… ¿Planeas pasear con ella en este hermoso lugar? -

Jun – Mmm… pues si, quiero pasar tiempo con ella – **Dijo, algo apenado por sus palabras.**

**En la habitación donde se quedarían Jun y las demás había un tranquilo silencio. Todas hacían algo para divertirse. Tomaban té, dibujaban, o veían la televisión, pero Suigintou estaba aburrida, tal vez por que solo charlaba con Jun y Nori, no estaba acostumbrada a convivir mucho con sus hermanas, aunque vivieran juntas, hablaba con Hina y de vez en cuando con Souseiseki, pero no tenia ánimos de charlas.**

**Sin muchas opciones que elegir para no aburirse, decidió salir de la habitación, con suerte se encontraba con Jun. **

**Suigintou caminaba por los pasillos, cuidando de que algún otro humano se percatara de su existencia. Al llegar al final de un pasillo se percato de unas voces muy familiares.**

Nori – Bueno Jun, yo iré a ver como están las muñecas, ¿Vienes? -

Jun – En un momento te alcanzo -

**Después solo se escucho como unos pasos se iban alejando hasta que ya no se podían escuchar. Suigintou se asomo por un momento, y en efecto ahí estaba Jun, parado el la entrada del Jardín con la mirada perdida.**

Suigintou - ¡Jun! - **Llamo su atención.**

Jun – Oh… Suigintou ¿Que haces aquí?, ¿No deberías estar con las demas? -

Suigintou – Pues… no había nada que hacer, así que pense en buscarte… ya sabes… además de Nori… eres con quien mas hablo -

Jun – Entiendo – **Dijo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa –** Mejor te cargo, así no se vera extraño que una muñeca este caminando -

Suigintou – S-Si… es lo mejor - **Pronunció, con algo de pena.**

**Jun camino hacía Suigintou y delicadamente la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en su antebrazo, de la misma forma que carga a Shinku.**

Jun - ¿Estas cómoda? -

Suigintou – Si… gracias Jun -

**Luego de poner a Suigintou en una posición cómoda, comenzó a caminar por el jardín de rozas. El hermoso jardín, combinado con la relajante fragancia de las rozas, comenzó a crear un magnifico momento entre los dos, casi como la cita perfecta. **

**El corazón de Suigintou latía fuertemente por los nervios. Era la primera vez que Jun la cargaba, y para ella era la mejor sensación de todas. Sentir el calor de Jun, mientras la abrazaba con ternura, era un sueño hecho realidad.**

**Sin darse cuenta, Suigintou había recargado su cabeza en el pecho de Jun, mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos. Jun, sin poder resistir la ternura que estaba demostrando Suigintou, deslizo la mano con la que la abrazaba y la coloco en su cabeza, mientras lentamente acarisiaba su suave y largo cabello.**

**Suigintou soltó un soñador suspiro al sentir las delicadas carias de Jun. No podía creer cuanto se había encariñado de el tan poco tiempo, pero así había pasado. Y no lo había podido evitar. Pues Jun era alguien único para ella. Amable, gentil, cariñoso divertido, y muchas cosas mas conformaban esa maravillosa persona, de la cual ella se había enamorado. **

**Suigintou levanto la mirada, sin quitar su cabeza del pecho de su amado. Sus ojos reflejaban una gran felicidad, y sus mejillas mostraban un gentil rubor. Jun paro de caminar y la miro a los ojos, de un momento al otro ambos ya se habían perdido en la mirada del otro. Jun apenas podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de una muñeca, y tampoco cuando había pasado exactamente, pero así era, y en ese momento era la persona mas feliz del mundo.**

**Lentamente sus rostros se comenzaron a acercar, mientras la distancia entre sus labios era cada vez menos, sus rostros quedaron tan cercá que sus respiraciones se mezclaban con el olor a rozas. Y un segundo después sus labios se fundieron en un romántico beso. El beso se prolongo cada vez mas, mientras el beso se volvía cada vez mas intenso. Los labios de ambos se separaron lentamente, Mientras sus cuerpos tomaban grandes cantidades de aire. Ese sin duda había sido el beso mas intenso de ambos., un segundo mas y hubieran terminado recostados en las rozas. **

Nori – Estamos en unas Aguas termales, ¡¿Y no vas a entrara?! -

Jun – Pero todas son mujeres, ¡Me rehusó a ir! -

Nori – Acaso temes ver el cuerpo desnudo de tu hermana... - **Dijo, con una mirada picara –** O te da pena ver el cuerpo desudo unas muñecas -

Shinku – Nunca pensé que tuvieras la mente tan sucia, para querer vernos desnudas -

Jun – ¡N-No es eso! - **Dijo, mientras su rosto se volvía cada vez mas rojo.**

Nori – Entonces no te importara acompañarnos, ¿O si? -

**Por dentro Jun estaba gritando. Claro que le daba pena, no solo ver a Nori desnuda, también ver a las muñecas sin ropa, y mas a Suigintou. Con solo pensar en el esbelto y posiblemente desnudo cuerpo de ella, su rosto se ponía como una manzana grande y roja.**

Jun – Muy buen… - **Accedió al fin.**

**En los baños mixtos una locura se había desatado. En primera, las muñecas estaban muy sorprendidas al ver a Suigintou, pues al verla bien notaron que la parte que siempre le había faltado, estaba justo ahí, como si jamas le hubiera faltado.**

Suiseiseki - ¡Tu estomago!… ¡Se supone que te debería faltar el estomago! - **Grito de la impresión.**

Shinku - ¿Co-Como conseguiste repararte?… se supone que solo padre puede hacer eso -

Souseiseki – Que extraño… pero estoy feliz por ti -

Hinaichigo - ¡Si! ¡Suigin esta completa! - **Dijo, mientras abrazaba a su hermana.**

Nori – ¡Al fin entras Jun!, pensé que no vendrías – **Grito, llamando la atención de las muñecas.**

**El rostro de Jun se puso totalmente rojo al ver esa escena. Aunque Nori tuviera una toalla puesta, las muñecas no. Todas estaban paradas en el baño tapizado con rocas. Pero la razón de su su sonrojo era la muñeca de alas negras que estaba frente a él. Su cuerpo delgado y esbelto y su piel blanca como la nieve. El muchacho pudo notar las uniones de sus brazos, torso, cintura, piernas y cabeza. Jun no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente rojo, al igual que ella, pues había notado la mirada que le había dirigido.**

Shinku – No te vallas a excitar frente a nosotras, ten dignidad -

Suiseiseki – O no puedes evitarlo Humano pervertido -

Jun – ¡Cállense! Estoy bien – **Dijo, intentando desviar la mirada del hermoso cuerpo de Suigintou.**

**Después de eso todos se metieron a la bañera y disfrutaron del agua caliente. Aun que el ambiente estuviera lleno de risas y platicas, Jun no podía evitar estar nervioso al estar tan cerca de Suigintou. Y peor aun si ella no traía ropa.**

**Después de pasar un largo rato disfrutando las aguas termales. Todos decidieron salir y pedirle a la recepcionista algo de comer, pues el hambre esta comenzando a apoderarse de sus estómagos.**

**La noche había caído hace apenas unas horas en las aguas termales. Después de la deliciosa comida que la recepcionista les había dado, y de platicar calidamente por algún rato, el sueño comenzó a ganarles y al fin se habían ido a dormir. Pero Jun no había podido dormir tan bien como parecía que lo estaba haciendo Nori, ya que la hermana mayor se había dormido al instante. **

**El juven Jun caminaba lentamente por el jardín de rozas, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde que Suigintou había llegado a su vida. Desde que llego por primera vez, pidiendo una segunda oportunidad, hasta que la encontró llorando, en lo mas alto de una iglesia. **

Jun - ¿Cuando fue que paso?… ¿Un día?… ¿Tal vez una semana después?… la verdad ni yo mismo recuerdo cuando, solo sé que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella – **Dijo, soltando un suspiro al recordarla.**

**Pero Jun no era el único con insomnio. Suigintou también se había levantado, y de camino al jardín se dio cuenta de que alguien mas daba un paseo nocturno.**

Suigintou - ¿Jun?… ¿Que haces caminando en la noche? - **Dijo, con una voz algo alta, para llamar su atención.**

Jun – Oh, Suigintou… no se… no podía dormir, ¿Supongo que tú tampoco puedes? -

Suigintou – Si, tampoco puedo dormir – **Dijo, mientras caminaba hacia el –** ¿Te importa si camino contigo? -

Jun – Claro que no, ¿Te importa si te cargo? -

Suigintou – M-Me da pena… pero no me importa – **Dijo, con un ligero rubor en su rostro, pero con unas sonrisa de felicidad.**

**En ese momento Suigintou era la muñeca mas feliz de todas. Había conocido a alguien tan amable y cariñoso como Jun. El cual había ignorado las cosas malas que había hecho y la había aceptado en su casa, además de que la había defendido y la había apoyado desde que llego. Sin contar el cariño y el amor que Jun le brindaba todos los días, aunque no en publico… todavía.**

**Jun la tomo gentilmente y la cargo, de la misma forma que carga a todas las muñecas, para después continuar con su paseo nocturno.**

Jun – Suigin… he estado pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegaste – **Dijo, llamando la atención de Suigintou –** Cuando llegaste, por alguna razón sabía que tu no eras mala, intuí que tenías un corazón bondadoso, pero nunca pensé que… yo me enamoraría – **Dijo, con algo de pena.**

**Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de Suigintou se puso rojo de la vergüenza. Por eso ella también se había enamorado de el, a veces podía decir cosas que le derretían el corazon.**

Suigintou - "Suspiro" Yo también – **Dijo, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho –** Apenas puedo creer que alguien como yo tenga a lado a tan buena persona -

Jun – Jeje, no es para tanto -

Suigintou – En serio Jun, si no fuera por ti, yo seguiría sola, lamentándome dentro de mi maleta – **Dijo, segundos después de robarle un beso –** Gracias -

**Jun le devolvió la sonrisa y acerco su rostro a ella, para darle un beso, que ni uno quería que acabara.**

Espero que les aya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews, pues me hace feliz leerlos. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	6. Capitulo 5: Un día en la playa

**Arrepentida**

**Capitulo 5**

Hola a los seguidores de esta sensual historia. Gracias por una vez mas tomarse la molestia de leer este capitulo. Antes de empezar, me disculpo por la demora, no sabia muy bien como escribir este capitulo, pero al fin lo logre. Le mando un agradecimiento a la Señorita que me dio las ideas para los siguientes capítulos. Ahora si, espero que lo disfruten.

**Era una hermosa y pacifica mañana de sábado en la casa Sakurada. El sol matutino apenas se había alzado en el gran cielo azul, cubierto con nubes blancas como la nieve. Mientras los cálidos rayos del sol golpeaban las casas y a las personas que paseaban, temprano por la mañana.**

**La primera muñeca que se levanto fue Suigintou. Para la pequeña muñeca de alas negras era algo normal levantarse tan temprano por las mañanas, pues, en el largo tiempo que paso sola se le había hecho costumbre despertarse apenas el sol se alzaba. Era algo que no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía lograr volver a dormir cuando sus ojos ya se habían abierto.**

**Suigintou se llevo una gran sorpresa al notar que no había sido la primera el levantarse. Por que ahí, sentado en el escritorio de la habitación estaba Jun, el cual resolvía problemas de Química en su libro.**

Jun – Buenos días Suigin – **Giro ligeramente la cilla y la saludo, mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.**

**El rostro de Suigintou se ilumino de felicidad a ver la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba Jun. Aunque, para cualquier persona un saludo por las mañanas era algo normal, para ella no lo era. Para Suigintou ese pequeño saludo, y esa hermosa sonrisa habían sido suficiente para alegrarle el día.**

Suigintou – Buenos días Jun – **Saludo con energía –** Es extraño verte tan temprano, ¿Te preocupa algo? - **Por un momento, su tono de voz sonó algo preocupado.**

Jun – No es nada, solo se me escapo el sueño y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer tan temprano fue hacer tarea – **Dijo –** Pero hablando de eso, he notado que sueles despertar muy temprano ¿Por que? -

**Al escuchar la pregunta de Jun, el rostro de Suigintou paso de ser uno alegre a uno triste y algo temeroso. Y era normal que preguntara, pues aunque Jun fuera la persona en la que ella mas confiaba, aun le daba algo de miedo hablar de lo que había pasado todos esos años que había estado incompleta. Tanto miedo, tanta rabia, tanto dolor que había sentido en todos esos años. Todas las pesadillas que había tenido noche tras noche, hasta que el había llegado a su vida.**

Suigintou – E-Es que… No se si estoy lista para decirlo…. Es solo que… Es una parte de mi que aun me atormenta… Que aun me da miedo – **Dijo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.**

**El muchacho miro a la pequeña muñeca por unos segundos, sin apartar la vista de ella. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, con un aire de miedo en su rostro. Lo que sea que aun le atormentaba, sin duda le aterraba.**

**Jun, sin perder mas tiempo se paro de la silla y la abrazo tiernamente, mientras la presionaba contra su pecho.**

Jun – Se que hay cosas que no se de ti, se que no conozco tu pasado, o las cosas que tuviste que vivir… Pero me duele… Me duele saber que hay algo que te aterra, algo que no puedes olvidar – **Le susurro en el oído, mientras acariciaba su largo cabello –** No te obligare a decirme algo que te duele tanto recordar, pero tengo que saber que es, para así asegurarme de que no te vuelva a atormentar -

**En un instante el rostro de Suigintou comenzó a llenarse de lagrimas. Por esa razón se había enamorado de Jun tan rápido. Por esas hermosas palabras, que hacían que su corazón se estremeciera y llenaban su alma de felicidad.**

Suigintou – Y-Yo… Desde que tengo memoria he tenido horribles pesadillas…. Y se que suena tonto que me asuste por eso… Pero siempre es el mismo horrible sueño – **Dijo, con amargas lagrimas en los ojos –** Desde que me diste la oportunidad de cambiar, las pesadillas dejaron de atormentarme… Pe-Pero con solo recordarlo… -

**Suigintou cerro los ojos y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Jun, mientras se aferraba mas a el. Cuando estaba entre sus brazos, no podía evitar sentirse a salvo, sentía que, si estaba alado de Jun no le pasaría nada. Y en parte era verdad. Jun no dejaría que le pasara nada. Estaba dispuesto a protegerla con su vida.**

Nori – ¡Por favor! -

Jun – No – **Dijo con seriedad. **

Nori – ¡Por favor! -

Jun – No –

Nori – ¡Por favor Jun!…. -

Jun – ¡Ya dije que no Nori! – **Grito con frustración –** La semana pasada fuimos a esas aguas termales, fue divertido y todo, ¡Pero ya fue suficiente de paseos! -

Nori – ¡VAMOS JUN! Siempre estas de aguafiestas -

Jun – Que no, no estamos hechos de dinero -

Nori – Pero papa y mama ganan muy bien, además, desde que volviste a la escuela, ellos han estado muy felices, estoy seguro que no les importara que usemos el dinero para divertirnos -

Jun - ¡Ya nos divertimos una vez! Dos son simplemente demasiadas -

Nori – Nunca es suficiente diversión, además, hasta les compre traje de baño a todas… hasta le compre uno a Suigintou – **Dijo lanzandole una sonrisa picara.**

**Nori, desde hace algunas semanas se había percatado de los sentimientos que ambos compartían. Y era algo un poco obvio, ya que se lanzaban miradas llenas de cariño. **

**Jun no pudo evitar imaginar como se vería el hermoso cuerpo de Suigintou en traje de baño. La blanca y suave piel de la muñeca expuesta, era algo que lo estaba enrojeciendo las mejillas. Pero al instante sacudió la cabeza, para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. No era el momento de pensar en cosas como esas.**

Jun – Espera, ¿Cuando tuviste tiempo de comprarles trajes de baño? -

Nori – Jeje, como una semana después de que Suigin llego, pensé que un paseo a la playa las haría mas unidas a Suinku y Suiseiseki – **Dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa **\- ¡Vamos Jun! -

Jun – Ya dije que no, además es peligroso que vallamos a un lugar tan concurrido como una playa -

Nori – Eso ya lo tengo arreglado – **Dijo, con una sonrisa de victoria –** Investigue las playas menos concurridas, y hay una que casi nadie visita, al parecer ahí dicen que hay fantasmas, pero no nos atacaran en el día -

Jun – Si que te tomaste eso de la playa en serio – **No pudo evitar notar el gran esfuerzo que había puesto Nori para hacer que accediera.**

Shinku – Ya me arte de tu horrible mal humor – **Dijo, mientras bajaba la taza de té que momentos antes disfrutaba –** Nori se tomo la molestia de investigar tanto, solo para encontrar el lugar correcto, lo menos que puedes hacer es acceder -

Hinaichigo - ¡Si si si si! ¡Yo quiero ir a la playa! -

Suiseiseki – Vamos humano aguafiestas, sera divertido -

**Jun cerro los ojos he inhalo profundo. Siempre era lo mismo con esas muñecas. Siempre estaban en contra de lo que el decía, pero ya no podía hacer nada, pues era verdad que Nori se había esforzado en encontrar un lugar seguro, y de comprar trajes de baño. Con todo el dolor de su alma tenia que acceder. Aunque, ver a Suigintou en traje de baño no era mala idea.**

Jun - "Suspiro" Bien… iremos a la playa

**La reacción de Nori fue la esperada. Gritos de alegría y muchos abrazos dirigidos ha su hermano favorito. **

**Para el punto de vista de Suigintou, a ella le parecía una buena idea, pues nunca había ido a la playa en su larga vida, y ser acompañada por la persona que mas quería, eso lo hacía aun mejor. Aunque la parte de usar un traje de baño frente a Jun le parecía algo penoso, tal vez valdría la pena.**

**Era un nuevo día en la casa Sakurada. El brillante sol apenas se había alzado, dando a entender que no pasaba de las ocho de la mañana. Todos los que conformaban la extraña familia estaban ya frente a la puerta de la casa, listos para salir a la playa. Casi todo estaba listo. Las muñecas se habían puesto el traje de baño debajo de su ropa de siempre. Nori y Jun se habían asegurado de tener todo listo, desde bloqueador, hasta sombrillas, además de algunos juguetes para que se entretuvieran.**

Nori - ¡Todo esta listo! ¡Vayamos! - **Grito con mucha emoción.**

**Frente a la casa Skurada estaba una camioneta gris, con espació para ocho personas, lo suficientemente grande para llevar todo sin problemas. La camioneta se la había prestado la madre de una amiga de Nori. Con la condición de que la cuidaran.**

**Las cinco muñecas se apresuraron a subir, mientras Jun y Nori terminaban de colocar las ultimas cosas dentro.**

**Los ojos de todas las muñecas se iluminaron con gran emoción al ver la hermosa vista del mar. Ni una había visitado la playa antes, aunque hayan vivido tantos años.**

Hinahichigo - ¡La playa es hermosa! - **Dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**

Shinku – Que vista tan hermosa -

Suiseiseki – No puedo esperar a meterme dentro del agua – **Su rostro también reflejaba mucha emoción.**

Souseiseki – Sin duda sera muy divertido -

**Pero la muñeca que mas mostraba emoción era Suigintou, pues ella era, de las tres que peor la había pasado en su vida, y poder ver una escena tan hermosa, a lado de, lo que prácticamente ya era su familia. La llenaba de alegría.**

**Jun no pudo evitar sonreír al notar lo feliz que estaba Suigintou. Y el hecho de que, ya haya olvidado su pasado, y que ahora pueda disfrutar de momentos como esos, lo hacía aun mas feliz.**

**Nori siguió conduciendo por un rato mas, hasta que pudo ver un lugar para estacionarse, el cual parecía que no se había usado en años, cosa que hacía mas obvio el hecho de que la gente creyera que esa playa estaba embrujada. Cuando el auto paro por completo. Las emocionadas muñecas no dudaron en bajar, para sentir, por primera vez la suave arena.**

Jun - ¡No se alejen mucho! ¡No quiero estar buscándolas! -

**Pero parecía que les hablaba a la pared, pues ni una lo volteo a ver, a excepción de Suigintou, la cual esperaba a Jun, pues era obvio que quería pasar todo el día con el.**

Nori – Suigin, ¿Te importaría ayudarme a bajar las cosas? - **Pregunto, con una amigable sonrisa.**

Suigintou – Claro -

Nori – Tu también Jun – **Dijo, casi como una orden.**

**El muchacho solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a bajar las cosas.**

**Cuando al fin terminaron de bajar y acomodar todo (**Mantas, sombrillas, juguetes etc**) Jun al fin pudo sentarse y relajarse un poco.**

**Pero la relajación le duro poco, pues en ese momento llego Suigintou, la cual se había ido a donde estaba la camioneta para quitarse su vestido, pues le daba algo de pena hacerlo frente a Jun. Cuando Jun la vio en traje de baño, su rostro de puso totalmente rojo. **

**Suigintou estaba parado frente a Jun. Su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza, mientras tímidamente se tapaba, cosa que no funcionaba, pues aun se podía ver el hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas, azul oscuro. Aunque se le notaran las uniones en los brazos, piernas, dorso y cuello, para los ojos de Jun ella era simplemente hermosa.**

Jun – Te-Te vez hermosa – **Dijo sin pensar.**

**El rostro de ella se puso aun mas rojo al escuchar el cumplido de Jun. Pero a la vez se sentía feliz de que le hubiera gustado.**

Suigintou – Gra-Gracias… Jun – **Pronuncio con timidez.**

**A lo lejos Nori presenciaba la divertida escena entre su querido hermano y Suigintou. Esa había sido una de las razones para hacer ese pequeño paseo, para hacer que ellos dos se acercaran mas.**

**Nori llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas, con lineas azul claro y oscuro.**

**El penoso momento entre Jun y Suigintou fue interrumpido por la llegada de las demás muñecas, las cuales parecían estar algo mojadas, señal de que ya se habían metido en el mar.**

Suiseiseki – ¡Vamos estúpido humano! ¡¿Vas a seguir mirando de forma pervertida a Suigintoo o te vas a meter al agua?! - **Le grito, para llamar su atención.**

**Suiseiseki había notado la mirada que le estaba lanzo a la muñeca de alas negras, y lo que mas le hacía enfadar era que a ella no le importaba, al contrarió, estaba esperando su aprobación. Cosa que le molestaba, pues a la muñeca que debería estar viendo es a ella.**

**Suiseiseki tenia un traje de baño ajustado de una pieza. La mitad derecha era roja y la izquierda verde, cosa que combinaba perfectamente con ella.**

**Mientras detrás de ella estaba su hermana, Souseiseki, mirándola con desaprobación, pues ella, al igual que Nori sabían que entre Suigintou y Jun había una conexión especial, y sabía que su hermana podía terminar por hacer una locura, solo por tener a Jun para ella sola.**

**Souseiseki tenia también un traje de baño de una pieza, solo que la mitad derecha era verde y la izquierda roja.**

Shinku – Si Jun, parece que la desnudas con tu vulgar mirada – **Dijo, con un tono molesto.**

**Al igual que Suiseiseki, a ella le molestaba que Jun solo le prestara atención a Suigintou y no a ella. Se suponía que Jun debía ser de ella, o al menos eso se la pasaba pensando.**

**Shinku tenia puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas, blanco con lineas rojas.**

Hinaichigo – ¡Si! ¡Yo también quiero que Jun me mire! - **Dijo, con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.**

**Hinaichigo todavía no entendía por que sus hermanas se veían tan molestas. Lo único que su infantil mente podía penar era que querían la atención del humano, cosa que no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.**

**El traje de baño que tenia Hinaichigo era de una pieza con una pequeña falda, de color rosa claro con puntos blancos.**

Jun – Jeje, te vez muy bonita Hina – **Dijo, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.**

Suiseiseki - ¿Y que hay de mi? - **Dijo, haciendo un pequeño berrinche.**

Jun – Ñee… se le ve mejor a Souseiseki – **Dijo –** Además te hace ver G-O-R-D-A** \- Finalizo, con una pequeña carcajada.**

**El rostro de Suiseiseki se puso totalmente rojo, de la vergüenza y del enojo. Sin duda eso no se quedaría así.**

Suiseiseki - ¡Tu maldito humano! ¡¿Como te atreves a decirme semejante cosa?! - **Pronunció con gran enojo.**

**Antes de que eso se volviera una pelea callejera, Nori había llegado para interrumpir la disputa.**

Nori – Ya, ya, ya, ya, vinimos para divertirnos, no para partirnos la cara a golpes, ¡Así que divirtámonos! -** Grito con alegría.**

**Y con ese grito, por parte de Nori, la diversión comenzó oficialmente para la familia Sakurada.**

**La diversión que disfrutaban todos se había prolongado mas de lo que Nori esperaba. Pues habían hecho muchas cosas. Habían jugado voleibol de playa, se habían metido en el agua, habían hecho un concurso de "Quien llega mas lejos" el cual lo gano Nori, seguido de Jun y Souseiseki, las demás apenas y habían podido flotar. Después Nori, Jun y Souseiseki habían enterrado en la arena a Suiseiseki, mientras tomaba una siesta, cosa que la hizo enfurecer. Después comenzaron a lanzarse una pelota de goma, habían almorzado algunos aperitivos que preparo Nori, Y ahora estaban haciendo un concurso de "El mejor castillo de arena", y las participantes eran Shinku, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki e Hinaichigo, mientras Nori era el arbitro. **

**Jun y Suigintou habían aprovechado el concurso para escabullirse. Ahora estaba lejos del grupo, recostados a un lado de una gran pila de rocas que los cubría. Suigintou estaba muy cerca de Jun, mientras lo abrazaba con ternura. **

Suigintou – Hoy me divertí mucho –** Dijo, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.**

Jun - "Suspiro" Yo igual, fue lindo ir a la playa – **Dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, disfrutando la compañía del otro, mientras miraban el cielo, el cual comenzaba a oscurecerse lentamente. **

**Ambos se voltearon a ver directamente. El silencio los inundo totalmente y por esos escasos segundos, se había detenido el tiempo entre los dos. Cuando ambos se veían de esa forma tan amorosa, podían pasar minutos y habrían parecido segundos para ellos. Jun, sin esperar mucho mas tiempo acerco su rostro a ella y beso lentamente sus labios. Los ojos de Suigintou se cerraron lentamente, mientras su mente se ponía en blanco y solo importaban ellos dos. **

**El beso se hizo mas intenso, mientras ambos disfrutaban de la cálida sensación del interior de sus bocas. No querían separarse. Querían que sus labios se mantuvieran unidos para siempre.**

Nori - ¿Interrumpo algo? - **Dijo, con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.**

**De forma estrepitosa volvieron a la realidad. Su ojos se abrieron enormemente y ambos se separaron bruscamente, mientras sus cuerpos tomaban grandes bocanadas de aire. **

**Ambos miraron a su alrededor. Ya estaba oscuro. ¿Cuanto tiempo habían pasado ahí? ¿Cuanto tiempo había durado el beso?, eran inevitable que se hicieran esas preguntas..**

Jun – Ve-Veras Nori… Y-Yo – **Comenzó a tartamudear, victima del pánico.**

Nori – Tranquilo Jun, no tienes que explicar nada, ya lo suponía desde hace algunas semanas** – Dijo, con una sonrisa.**

Suigintou/Jun - ¡¿En serio?!** \- **

Nori – Pues claro, no son muy discretos a la hora de mirarse con tanto amor – **Dijo, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas, al recordar las muchas veces que ellos dos se miraban –** Oh, por cierto, ya nos vamos, ya oscureció y tengo que devover el auto, no se tarden – **Finalizo guiñando el ojo.**

**El rostro de ambos estaba totalmente rojo por el hecho de saber que Nori los había visto besándose. Cuando ni siquiera se sentían listos para decirle a alguien.**

Jun – Bu-Bueno… sera mejor que vallamos, o pensara que estamos haciendo cosas raras – **Dijo, mientras se paraba y le extendía la mano.**

**Suigintou sujeto la mano de Jun y se levanto, pero de imprevisto Jun la abrazo tiernamente, tomándola por sorpresa, La muñeca no pudo aguantar el estar tan cerca de Jun y termino por plantarle un largo beso. **

**Aunque Nori los haya visto, no podían evitar sentir la necesidad de estar cerca del otro, solo que esta vez debían tener mas cuidado, por que en cualquier momento no seria Nori quien los viera.**

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus Reviews, que son mi motor para seguir la historia. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	7. Capitulo 6: Celos

**Arrepentida**

**Capitulo 6**

Hola a los que aun leen esta humilde historia. En primera, perdón por la demora de casi un mes (O creo que un mes), fue una combinación de falta de inspiración, un poco de "Tengo que escribir tres historias a la vez" y flojera. Pero al fin esta listo. Antes de empezar le doy gracias a la Señorita, por la idea para este capitulo. Aclaro que la historia casi llega a su arco final, algo que, estoy seguro que los que aun leen esto les gustara, solo tengan paciencia. Bueno, espero que les guste.

**El brillante sol de medió día calentaba los corazones de las pacificas personas que caminaban a sus trabajos o reuniones.**

**Había una extraña paz en una pequeña casa. La residencia Sakurada. Ni gritos, ni insultos o energías negativas. Simplemente paz y tranquilidad.**

**En el interior de la casa toda la familia se divertía, reían y bromeaban. Pues en ese momento todos jugaban juegos de mesa. A excepción de Jun y Suigintou, los cuales miraban Televisión.**

**Mientras Nori y las tres muñecas jugaban, Jun aprovechaba para pasar algo de tiempo con ella, pues, con Shinku y Suiseiseki a lado suyo todo el tiempo, le era difícil. Y mas aun que habían estado mas cerca que de costumbre. Por alguna extraña razón.**

**Jun abrazaba disimuladamente a la pequeña muñeca de alas negras. La cual estaba recargada en su hombro. Gracias a la posición del sillón les era dificil a las demás ver en que cariñosa posición estaban. Esa clase de momento con Jun eran los que mas le gustaba a Suigintou, la cual lo abrazaba con ternura. Sabía que en cualquier momento Shinku o Suigintou podían verlos, pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo, mas se unían ambos, y mas difícil era el hecho de pasar lejos de el.**

Jun – Sabes que podrían vernos -

Suigintou – Lo se, y parece que a ti tampoco te importa – **Dijo, soltando una pequeña risa.**

Nori – ¡Jun! ¿Seguro que no quieres jugar?, puedo darte mi puesto -

Jun – No, sabes que no soy de juegos de mesa -

Suiseiseki – Lo que pasa es que temes que te gane – **Dijo, en tono de burla.**

Jun – No tengo que estar ahí para saber que vas perdiendo, muñeca del demonio -

Suiseiseki - ¡Callate estúpido humano! ¡Eso no es cierto! -

**Mientras la discusión entre Jun y Suiseiseki comenzaba. En un lado de la mesa, Shinku miraba el sillón de la sala, con algo de desconfianza. Sabía que había algo extraño en ellos dos. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, aunque, cuando estaban en la sala apenas y se dirigieran la palabra, además la energía que había entre ellos indicaba que sentían algo mas, y eso la hacía enojar a niveles que no eran normales.**

Jun – Y tu una demonio sin alma- **Seguía insultándola.**

Shinku - Ya ustedes dos, contrólense, arruinan el juego – **Dijo, con un tono de molestia.**

Jun **\- **Como sea - ** Gruño Jun y siguió viendo televisivo.**

**Después de un bufido de enojo por parte de los de ambos. El ambiente se volvió a llenar de paz. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

**Suigintou se acerco un poco mas a Jun y lo abrazo mas fuerte, para que olvidara la pelea con Suiseiseki. **

**Jun suspiro y le dedico una cálida sonrisa. Sin duda ella lo había feliz. **

Nori **\- **Por cierto Jun – **Dijo, llamando su atención –** En la clase de Arte nos pidieron que pintáramos un paisaje…. Así que pensé que… Tal vez podríamos ir a acampar…. - **Finalizo, esperando un rotundo no por parte de Jun. Como siempre.**

Jun - "Suspiro" Claro, por que no – **Dijo, soltando un suspiro de frustración.**

Nori **\- **¡Vamos Jun! Es para la… - **El cerebro de Nori comenzó a analizar la respuesta de Jun –** Espera… ¿Dijiste que si? - **Su rostro mostraba impresión.**

Jun - Aunque dijera que no, al final terminaría aceptado -

Nori** \- **Oh vamos Jun, ¿No tienes espíritu de lucha? -

Jun** \- **Si, pero no tengo ánimos de discutir -

Nori** \- **Bueno, mejor para mi. Además, es un buen momento para pasar tiempo… Juntos – **Dijo, haciendo énfasis en "Juntos".**

**Por un segundo Jun y Suigintou se vieron a los ojos. Habían entendido perfectamente la indirecta. Sin duda pasar tiempo juntos, compartiendo una casa de campaña. Sonaba tentador para ambos.**

**Era una cálida tarde de sábado. No hacia mucho frio, ni tampoco había un calor infernal. Era un día perfecto para pasear con la familia. Y eso hacía la familia Sakurada. Pues ya se había hecho costumbre pasear los sábados. Aun que a Jun no le pareciera muy necesario. Era una buena oportunidad para quitarse el estrés de la Tarea, exámenes, proyectos etc, etc.**

**Una amiga de Nori le había recomendado un pequeño bosque, un poco fuera de la ciudad. Un lugar donde los turistas, por lo general acampaban. Y sin duda Nori le había tomado la palabra a su amiga, pues la camioneta ya se había adentrado un poco en el bosque.**

Jun **\- **¿Segura que sabes por donde ir? -

Nori **\- **Claro que si Jun, me ofendes -

Jun - Lo ultimo que quiero es que nos perdamos por tu culpa -

Nori - Oh vamos, no seas amargado – **Dijo Nori, en tono de broma.**

**Nori salió de la carretera y se adentro en el bosque, guiada por un camino de tierra. Los grandes arboles tapaban la entrada de la luz del sol, y apenas unos cuantos rayos se filtraban de entre la hojas. Creando una escena casi mágica. **

**Nori siguió manejando y luego de un rato giro a la izquierda. Como se lo había dicho su amiga. Nori había llegado a un lugar donde había menos arboles, en lugar de eso estaba un enorme árbol cubriendo el lugar, por la altura, y el grosor del tronco, se podía deducir que llevaba muchos tiempo ahí.**

**El lugar era simplemente hermoso. Flores y algunos hongos se podían ver en la base de los arboles. Los pequeños rayos del sol entraban por las ramas del inmenso árbol y la cálida brisa, la cual movía elegantemente las flores y las plantas que ahí crecían.**

**El auto paro y todos salieron a admirar el paisaje donde pasarían la noche.**

Nori **\- ¡**Oooh que lindo lugar!. Es perfecto –** Nori grito de emoción.**

Shinku** \- **El lugar perfecto para relajarse – **Dijo, bajando del auto.**

Suiseiseki - Buuueno… Yo iré a explorar – **Dijo –** Y tu vienes conmigo – **Dijo, apuntando con el dedo a Jun, el cual apenas había salido del auto.**

Jun **\- **Me encantaría pasar una tarde contigo, aguantando tu mal genio, pero creo que pasare… Tal vez en otro momento… Tal vez… - **Respondió, para después sacarle la lengua.**

Suiseiseki **\- **No fue una sugerencia, estúpido humano. Fue una orden – **Dijo, con tono de enojo.**

**Suiseiseki ya se estaba comenzando a hartar de ver a SU Jun pasar tiempo con la traidora y "Malvada" Suigintou. Ella quería tenerlo pasa ella sola. Que pasaran tiempo juntos. Quería compartir un momento tierno con Jun, pero, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, Jun pasaba mas tiempo con Suigintou que con ella o con Shinku, quien antes era con la que mas compartía, y ahora apenas y aceptaba tomar té con ella. Todo era muy extraño, pero tenia algo en claro. Ella quería a Jun, y lo obtendría a cualquier costo. Hasta manchar sus pequeñas manos.**

Jun **\- **¿Que pasa si digo que no?… He – **Dijo, mientras miraba a Suiseiseki con ojos retadores.**

Suiseiseki **\- **¿Serias capas de rechazar un paseo conmigo? -

Jun - Seria un loco si lo rechazara – **Hablo en tono de broma –** Pero creo que no -

**Y sin decir mas. Jun paso de largo a Suiseiseki, la cual estaba que le salia humo de la rabia. Y mas porque sabía que al final pasaría todo el día con Suigintou.**

**Cuando Jun llego a la base del gran árbol, ya las tiendas estaban puestas. Solo faltaba la madera para la fogata, pero esos sería para cuando la noche cayera.**

Jun **\- **"Suspiro" Párese que este sera un día agradable – **Hablo para el mismo. Mientras se acercaba a Nori para ver si quedaba algo para con que le pudiera ayudar.**

**El día había transcurrido con bastante normalidad. Suiseiseki había ido a explorar junto con Hinaichigo. Mientras Shinku, Nori, Jun y Suigintou tomaban té. Un aire de tranquilidad rodeaba a los tres. Mientras conversaban para pasar el rato.**

Nori **\- **Entonces le tiro todo el jugo a la pobre chica – **Contaba Nori.**

Shinku** -** Que tipo tan grosero. Espero que la sanción haya sido severa – **Dijo Shinku. Después de darle un sorbo al té.**

**Nori contaba pequeñas anécdotas de los chicos de su clase. Mientras comía algunos bocadillos.**

Nori - Y ha pasado algo interesante en tu clase Jun – **Pregunto Nori.**

Jun- Pues… Lo mas interesante es un rumor de que, un alumno de nuestra clase sale con una profesora… -

Nori – ¿En serio? -

Jun – Sip. No se sabe quien es, ni quien es la profesora – **Dijo, para segundos después pararse –** "Suspiro" Bueno, yo ire a caminar un rato… -

Shinku – Te acompaño – **Dijo, antes de que Jun pudiera decir algo mas.**

**La verdadera intención de Jun era tener un momento a solas con Suigintou. Pero no se esperaba que Shinku se ofreciera. Obviamente no le podía decir que no.**

Jun – Okey…Vuelvo en un rato -

**Y sin mas, ambos se alejaron del campamento, hasta que Suigintou y Nori dejaron de verlos.**

Suigintou - ¿Shinku sospecha? -

Nori – Es probable… aunque supongo que solo nota que pasas mucho tiempo con el -

**El rostro de Suigintou se lleno de preocupación. No le daba mucha confianza que su amado Jun estuviera paseando con Shinku, la cual era obvio que también lo queria.**

Nori – Tranquila Suigin. El te quiere tanto como tu a el, estoy seguro estara bien -

**Suigintou solo podía suspirar y rogar por que Shinku no intentara hacer algo extraño con Jun.**

**El lugar donde Jun y Shinku paseaba era, sin duda muy lindo. Un sendero cubierto por una cantidad innumerable de árboles. Flores y algunos pájaros volando al rededor. **

**Lejos de estar feliz o relajado. Jun estaba nervioso por la extraña situación. Pues el sabía que Shinku se había ofrecido a acompañarlo por algo, o tal vez solo quería pasar tiempo con el. En cualquier caso, prefería pasear con Suigintou.**

Shinku – Jun – **Hablo sin mirarlo a los ojos **\- ¿Por que pasas tanto tiempo con Suigintou? -

**Los ojos de Jun se abrieron enormemente ante la pregunta. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Shinku había accedido a acompañarlo solo para sacarle… ¿Información sobre el y Suigintou?…**

Jun – Nada en especial, solo me gusta su compañía. Después de todo, yo fui quien le dio la segunda oportunidad – **Intentaba hablar con naturalidad.**

Shinku -... ¿En serio? … - **Obviamente no se lo creia.**

Jun – Claro, ¿O se te ocurre otra respuesta? -

Shinku – Se me ocurren algunas – **Dijo, dedicándole una mirada penetrante –** Bueno, y cuando fuimos a las aguas termales ¿Por que tu y Suigintou no estaban en cama?, ya eran altas horas de la noche -

**El rostro de Jun volvió a mostrar una gran impresión por la pregunta.**

**[¿Shinku estaba despierta?. Sin duda esta comenzando a sospechar. Tengo que convencerla de que entre Suigintou y yo no hay nada]**

Jun – Y-Yo… No se…. Yo ha esa hora fui al baño – **[¿No se me pudo ocurrir algo peor?]**

Shinku - ¿En el baño?… Si mal no recuerdo tardaste bastante… una hora… tal vez -

Jun – Me dolia el estomago… La sena me callo mal, es todo -

Shinku – Y el viaje a la playa. Al final tu y Suigintou se desaparecieron. Nori tuvo que ir al buscarlos -

**Ahora Jun comenzaba a sudar cada vez mas por las preguntas de Shinku. Jamas había imaginado que Shinku se fijara tanto en esos detalles.**

Jun – Bu-Bueno… So-Solo paseamos un rato. Na-Nada importante – **Comenzaba a ponerse mas y mas nervioso.**

**Shinku estaba comenzado a desesperarse. Jun se resistía a confesar, y eso empezaba a hartarse. Pero tenía un ultimo truco.**

Shinku – No tienes que fingir mas Jun – **Hablo con tono firme – **Es obvio lo que hay entre tu y Suigintou – **Evidentemente no lo sabía con seguridad, pero tenía unas sospechas muy fuertes.**

Jun – ¿D-De que hablas?… E-Es obvio que entre yo y Suigintou no hay nada – **Sus nervios aumentaban.**

Shinku - "Suspiro" Jun, Jun, Jun. Es muy obvió -

Jun – Tomar tanto té te ha afectado el cerebro Shinku – **Dijo, desviando la mirada –** Deberíamos volver, ya hemos caminado lo suficiente -

**Shinku maldijo en su interior por la persistencia de Jun de esconder lo evidente. Pero no descansaría hasta tenerlo para ella sola. Si eso significaba rebajar su dignidad, lo haría, si eso la acercaba a Jun.**

**Y a paso veloz Jun y Shinku emprendieron el camino de vuelta al campamento.**

Suigintou – Nori… ¿Te puedo contar algo? - **Pregunto, algo nerviosa.**

Nori – Claro Suigin, ¿De que trata? -

Suigintou – Pues… Tu sabes que… Yo y Jun… Pues… Tu sabes – **Intentaba decir la palabra, pero la pena no la dejaba.**

Nori – ¿Que se gustan? -

Suigintou – S-Si… Bueno, Jun me brindo todo su cariño y comprensión desde el principio, y se lo agradezco, pero… Me da miedo pensar el lo que haría Shinku o Suiseiseki si se enteran. Me da miedo pensar que…. Lo convencieran de que fue una mala idea que este con el. Que me roben el amor que tiene por mi – **Dijo, agachando la cabeza con tristeza.**

Nori – Mira Suigin, yo conozco a Jun desde que era un bebe, se que el te quiere tanto o mas de lo que tu piensas, y estoy segura que no se deja influenciar – **Dijo, mientras se acercaba para abrasarla –** No importa cuantas cosas malas digan de ti, el te seguirá queriendo -

Suigintou – Tienes razón. El me ha demostrado lo mucho que me quiere y cuanto confía en mi -

Suiseiseki – No puedo creer que ese estúpido humano me haya rechazado – **Dijo, con mucha rabia.**

**Suiseiseki e Hinaichigo estaban explorando el gran bosque. Hinaichigo miraba la gran cantidad de flores, mientras ignoraba los gritos de su hermana, los cuales no habían** **parado desde que comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque.**

Hinaichigo – No se por que estas tan enojada – **Dijo, mientras olfateaba unas flores –** Siempre tratas mal a Jun, era claro que iba a negarse -

**Aunque Hinaichigo fuera la mas inocente de las muñecas, y no terminara de entender porque Shinku y Suiseiseki parecían todo el tiempo molestas, entendía porque Jun no quería estar con Suiseiseki. **

Suiseiseki - ¡No siempre lo trato masl! - **Se excusaba –** Lo que pasa es que no aguanta nada -

Hinaichigo – Es un poco obvio por que le gusta estar con Suigin – **Dijo, con su típica voz inocente.**

**Suiseiseki la miro con algo de confusión, gracias al accidental comentario por parte de la Muñeca mas dulce. ¿En serio era tan obvio porque estaban juntos todo el tiempo?, si ese era el caso, entonces ella debía saberlo.**

Suiseiseki – Con que es obvio… -** Dijo, acercándose a ella **\- ¿Y podrias decir por que es obvio? -

Hinaichigo – Claro – **Respondió, con una cálida sonrisa –** Ellos son casi iguales. Suigintou es sería y casi no habla, como era antes Jun, el se debe sentir identificado y por eso esta con ella, para que no este sola – **Dijo, con toda la inocencia del mundo.**

**Era un poco mas complicado que eso, pero se acercaba a la realidad. Si, Jun empezó a hablar mucho con ella por eso, pero con forme paso el tiempo, comenzó a ver las cualidades que nadie había notado. Y eso lentamente se convirtió en amor.**

**Suiseiseki se quedo pensando un momento las palabras de su hermana. Podía tener razón. Tal vez por eso empezó a estar mucho tiempo con ella, y al final termino atrapando a SU Jun entre sus garras (**Según Suiseiseki**), pero no se dejaría ganar, si era necesario volver a iniciar el Alise Game, solo para ganar el corazón de Jun, entonces lo haría.**

**La noche había caído en el bosque, y la familia Sakurada estaba sentada alado de una fogata, contando historias de terror. La mas asustada era Hinaichigo, como era de esperarse, pero Suiseiseki no se quedaba atrás, mientras Skinku apenas y temblaba.**

Jun – Entonces el asustado joven vio como dos brillantes luces se acercaban a el, y enseguida comenzó a hacerle señas para que parara, pues prefería subir al auto de un extraño que pasar un minuto mas con ese loco y su cuchillo -

Suiseiseki – Y Qu-Que mas paso – **Dijo, temblando del miedo.**

Jun – Cuando el auto paro el muchacho vio con horror al condutor. Pues no podía ser otro que…. ¡El loco y su cuchillo!, con su aterradora mascara, hecha con la piel de sus victimas. El tipo abrió la puerta y metió al chico a la fuerza, y ahí empezó a mutilar lentamente su cuerpo, mientras los grito de dolor del chico inundaban la oscura y desolada carretera – **Finalizo.**

**Al terminar la historia hasta Shinku estaba temblando de miedo. Solo que su orgullo hacia que fingiera.**

Shinku - ¿Como pudo ser el conductor si estaba persiguiendo al chico? - **Cuestiono.**

Jun – Fácil. Ha vivido en el bosque toda su vida, tiene varios autos por todo el lugar, solo tuvo que dejar de perseguirlo, tomar un auto y conducir hacia la carretera, pues sabia que el chico corría hacía haya -

Shinku – De todos modos, no estuvo tan buena la historia -

Nori – Bueno, Bueno ya son mas de las once, todos a dormir – **Dijo, parándose se su lugar –** Bueno, hay tres tiendas, así que. Yo y Shinku compartiremos una. Suiseiseki e Hina compartirán otra y Jun y Suigintou la ultima -

**El rostro de las muñecas Suiseiseki y Shinku reflejaba un gran enojo, pues era obvio que ellas querían dormir con Jun.**

**Sin mas que hacer. Nori apago la fogata y todos se metieron a sus tiendas. Unos mas felices que otros.**

Jun – Emm… Suigin, ¿No vas a dormir en tu maleta? - **Pregunto, al ver que se comenzaba a meter en su bolsa de dormir.**

Suigintou – Bueno, pensé que…. Podria dormir contigo esta noche… Pe-Pero si no quieres -

Jun – ¡Claro que quiero!… Digo, no me importaría – **Pronunció, con algo de pena.**

**Con un ligero rubor en su rostro, Suigintou se metió en la algo apretada bolsa de dormir de Jun, lista para pasar una linda noche con el.**

**Sin perder tiempo Suigintou rodeo el cuello de Jun con sus pequeñas manos, formando un tierno abrazo. Jun, con una pequeña sonrisa, rodeo la cintura de Suigintou y la abrazo con ternura.**

Suigintou** – **Te amo Jun – **Dijo, con el rostro rojo, pues era la primera vez que se lo decía.**

**Jun solo respondió dándole un largo beso en los labios, para después susurrarle en el oido.**

Jun – También te amo -

Wow, las cosas se ponen salvajes con Shinku y Suiseiseki. No se preocupen, que la actitud amable y algo tímida de Suigintou se esfumara en un capitulo futuro, tal vez el siguiente. Gracias por segur leyendo. No olviden dejar Reviews, que me motivan a escribir mas seguido. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	8. Capitulo 7: Picnic

**Arrepentida**

**Capitulo 7**

Hola a los seguidores de esta pequeña historia. Lo siento muchísimo. Tarde bastante en subir este capitulo. Básicamente porque formatearon mi pc, y porque, simplemente no se me ocurría nada. De hecho, no solo me retrase en esta, también las otras dos que subo actualmente. Les pido mil y un disculpas y espero que les guste ese capitulo.

**Era una tarde normal en la casa Sakurada. Ese día la casa estaba extrañamente tranquila. Ni gritos, ni regaños o muñecas con mal carácter. La razón era simple. Nori, Shinku, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki e Hinaichigo se habían ido al parque, para hacer un pequeño picnic. Y como a Jun ya no le estaba gustando que salieran tanto (**Además tenia una montaña de tarea**) decidió quedarse en casa, para hacer sus deberes, obviamente Suigintou también se negó, diciendo que, simplemente no tenia ganas de ir. Y así Jun y Suigintou se quedaron solos en la casa.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**En el cuarto de Jun Sakurada, un ambiente de estrés se sentía en el aire. Pues lo que le había dicho a Nori no había sido una excusa para estar con Suigintou… Bueno, en parte lo fue. Pero en realidad si tenia una montaña de tarea de Japones y Matemáticas, y con lo mal que se le daban las matemáticas.**

Jun - ¡HAAA! ¿Por que las matemáticas deben ser tan difíciles? - **Dijo con frustración.**

Suigintou – Vamos Jun, no es tan difícil – **Intento animarlo –** Vamos, dime ¿Cual es la diferencia entre los números primos y números compuestos? -

Jun Emm… La diferencia… - **Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad.**

**Suigintou suspiro al ver como el rostro de Jun se ponía cada vez mas rojo. Eso era muy, muy fácil, solo que, por alguna razón para Jun no era así.**

Suigintou – Si respondes correctamente, te besare – **Dijo, algo avergonzada.**

**Eso sin duda había sido lo mas cursi que había dicho en su vida, pero si eso no le daba motivación, entonces nada lo haría.**

Jun – Los números primos son… Son los que solo pueden obtener un numero primo al dividirlo entre si mismo y entre uno -

Suigintou – Dime un ejemplo -

Jun – 2/2 = 1 y 2/1 =2, pero si intentas dividir 2/3= 0.6 o 2/4 = 0.5, así que es un numero primo – **Respondió, con una sonrisa de victoria.**

Suigintou – ¿Y un número compuesto? -

Jun – Los compuestos… pueden dividirse con mas de dos números, por ejemplo: 4/1 = 4. 4/4 = 1. 4/2 = 2, osea, es un numero compuesto -

Suigintou – Vez, no era tan difícil -

Jun - ¿Que no lo fue? - **Dijo, en tono de broma –** Como odio Matemáticas -

Suigintou – Oh vamos, no son tan difíciles, además… falta que reclames tu… recompensa – **Dijo, con voz tímida.**

**Jun giro la cilla, para quedar frente a la pequeña muñeca de alas negras. La tomo gentilmente de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. En seguida las mejillas de Suigintou se encendieron, a causa de la repentina acción de Jun.**

Jun – Haces que casi valga la pena estudiar – **Dijo, segundos antes de plantar un tierno beso.**

**Luego de disfrutar unos segundos ese mágico momento, ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de ese tiempo a solas que compartían****.**

Suigintou – Bueno, a seguir estudiando. Que no creas que te escaparas -

**Luego de hacer berrinches por unos segundos, tuvo que resignarse y seguir estudiando.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**El parque de la ciudad estaba igual de concurrido que siempre. Las familias y parejas paseaban por los alrededores, riendo y pasando un alegre momento.**

**En algún lugar del parque, lejos de la multitud, Nori y las muñecas pasaban una mañana alegre. Nori perseguía a Souseiseki e Hinaichigo, entre risas. Mientras Suiseiseki y Shinku estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol. Mirando al vació. Inmersas en su propio mundo.**

**Shinku no podía evitar estar molesta por saber que su Jun estaba solo con Suigintou. Eso simplemente la quemaba por dentro.**

**[Esa maldita debe estar en el cuarto de Jun, haciendo quien sabe que sucios actos.]**

**Y mientras la mente de Shinku imaginaba múltiples escenas entre su amado y Suigintou. Suiseiseki tenia los brazos cruzados y un rostro de pocos amigos. Pues, al igual que su hermana, ella también prefería estar a solas con Jun que en el parque.**

**[Debo hacer algo, antes de que me quite a MI JUN…. Tal vez si lo secuestro, si, seria solo para mi… ¿O debería secuestrarla a ella?, así no se distraería, y seria solo para mi]**

**Mientras las mentes de ambas imaginaban múltiples planes para deshacerse de Suigintou.**

**Nori observaba a ambas muñecas con algo de desconfianza. El rostro de ambas era algo aterrador, y eso no le daba un buen presentimiento. **

Souseiseki – Sera mejor que vigilemos a esas dos – **Dijo en vol alta, llamando la atención de Nori –** Conozco a Suiseiseki, y se que trama algo muy raro -

**Lo único que, por el momento podían hacer era mantener vigiladas a esas dos. Pues, quien sabe que cosas extrañas tramaban.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Habían pasado cerca de quince minutos desde que Jun había resuelto el primero de una larga lista de problemas matemáticos. Y casi podía sentir el indiscutible olor de algo que se estaba quemando, no podía ser otra cosa que su cerebro, el cual hacía un gran esfuerzo por memorizar cada problema y regla matemático.**

**Pero de un momento al otro soltó un gran estornudo, seguido de una sensación de mareo. **

Suigintou - … ¿Estas bien Jun? - **No pudo evitar preguntar, al ver cono se tambaleaba en la cilla.**

Jun – Si, si, solo me maree un poco… "Atchú" - **Soltó un sonoro estornudo.**

Suigintou - ¿Seguro?, porque se escucho como si estuvieras resfriado -

Jun – No… clar… "Atchú" - **Volvió a estornudar –** Bueno… tal vez un poco -

**Jun se paro de la cilla, algo débil y se dirigió a su cama, donde se recostó. Ahora que se daba cuenta, le dolía un poco la cabeza, además de sentir el cuerpo pesado. La idea del resfriado comenzaba a parecer menos descabellad.**

**Suigintou subió a la cama de Jun, de un salto, se acerco a ´wl y unió sus frentes, para verificar su temperatura.**

Suigintou - … Creo que tienes fiebre… además, tienes los ojos algo rojos -

Jun – Pero no hace frio, ¿Como pude pescar un resfriado? -

Suigintou – No se, dímelo tu – **Dijo, bajando de la cama de un salto –** Traeré agua y un pañuelo, tú no te muevas -

Jun – Con tal de no estudiar… "Atchú" -** Volvió a estornudar.**

**L****os labios de Suigintou formaron una pequeña sonrisa, justo después de atravesar la puerta. ****La muñeca bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras la imaginación comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente.**

**El brillante soy de la tarde comenzaba a decender lentamente en un ciudad común y corriente. **

**En una casa, como todas las demás. Una mujer alta, de pelo largo, vestida con un vestido negro y un delantal cocinaba felizmente, mientras de entre sus labios salia un alegre silbido.**

¿? - Jun esta apunto de llegar – **Hablo para ella misma, con un tono alegre –** Debería apresurarme -

**La chica agregaba los toques finales a la comida, la cual había preparado con amor. Mientras un hermoso aniño se asomaba por su mano izquierda.**

**Pero de pronto el sonido de la puerta de la entrada alerto a la chica de que su amado había legado.**

Jun - ¡Suigintou estoy en casa! -

Suigintou - ¡Estoy en la cocina amor! - **Grito desde la misma.**

**Jun (**El cual vestía con un traje gris, corbata azul y llevaba un maletín en la mano**) dejo su maletín en el suelo, se quito los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina, donde su hermosa esposa terminaba de cocinar.**

Suigintou – La comida esta casi lista – **Dijo, sin quitarle la vista a la comida –** Pero dime, ¿Como te fue amor? -

Jun - "Suspiro" Cansado – **Su tono de voz lo decía todo –** No le gusto como hice el reporte, así que me pidió que lo hiciera de nuevo… Si estaba perfecto – **Jun se dirigió hacia la cocina y abrazo a su esposa por la espalda –** Pero al menos ya estoy aquí –** Finalizo con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.**

Suigintou – Jeje, ¿Que cosas dices? -

**Jun hizo que Suigintou girara hacia él y la abrazo por la cintura. Mientras sus labios se acercaban lentamente. Hasta que se fundieron en un mágico beso.**

**Suigintou no pudo evitar soltar un soñador suspiro al imaginar que, esa pequeña escena generada por su mente, podía ser real. Podría pasar, en cualquier momento.**

Suigintou – Tal vez… Algún día pueda ser humana… Y pueda casarme con Jun – **Dijo para ella misma, mientras subía las escaleras, con un recipiente de agua y un pañuelo. **

**Un semblante de alegra se****formo en su rostro, al pensar ****é****l como sería su vida si se casara con Jun, hasta paso por su mente la posibilidad de tener una pequeña hija con ****é****l. Lo cual provoco que sus mejillas ardieran de ****vergüenza.**

**[Y-Yo…**** teniendo un bebe… con Jun…]**

**La idea no parecía nada descabellada. Pero era demasiado vergonzoso como para pensarlo.**

**Suigintou dejo un momento el recipiente con agua, abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto. Como era de esperarse, Jun seguía acostado en su cama, pero esta vez se veía mas fatigado y su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor.**

Jun - "Agitado" Como odio… estar enfermo -

**Suigintou se acerco a la orilla de la cama y le coloco el pañuelo mojado en la frente. ****Mientras su rostro mostraba cierta preocupación por ****é****l. Pues, aunque solo fuera un refriado. Era preocupante ver a Jun así, débil y con el cuerpo cubierto en sudor.**

Suigintou - ¿Como te sientes? -

Jun** –** La verdad… me siento muy mal – **Dijo, algo cansado.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o**

**El brillante sol comenzaba a decender lentamente, mientras una luz anaranjada comenzaba a cubrir cada rincón.**

**Nori y las muñecas apenas cruzaban la entrada de la casa, soltando un suspiro de alivió al saber que ya habían llegado.**

Nori – ¡Jun! ¡Suigintou! ¡Estamos en casa! -

**Aunque el grito de Nori resonó por toda la casa, la respuesta jamas se escucho. En lugar de eso, un tranquilo silenció invadió la casa.**

Nori – ¡Jun… Suigintou! - **Volvió a llamarlos, mientra subía las escalertas.**

**Al no obtener una respuesta. La hermana mayor opto por entrar al cuarto de Jun, para descubrir que pasaba.**

**Nori abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, mientras su mente comenzaba a imaginar porque la falta de respuesta. Pero al contrarió de lo que ella pensaba, lo que vio fue algo mas tierno.**

**En la cama de la habitación se encontraba Jun y Suigintou. Jun tenia un pañuelo (**Húmedo al parecer**) en la frente, y Suigintou lo abrazaba tiernamente. Sin duda una linda escena.**

**Era doloroso romper esa escena, pero era mejor que ella lo rompiera, que lo hiciera Suiseiseki o Shinku.**

**Nori se acerco lentamente a la cama, procurando que sus pasos no hicieran mucho ruido. Poso su mano e****n**** el hombro de la mueca de vestido negro y comenzó a sacudirla con gentileza.**

Nori - "Susurro" Suigin… Despierta… -

**Al principió la muñeca hizo caso omiso, pero luego de insistir por un rato, al fin despertó, algo alterada.**

Suigintou -Mmmh… ¿Que?… ¿Nori? - **Hablo, con un tono de voz adormilado.**

Nori – "Susurro" Shh… Supongo que Jun tiene temperatura -

Suigintou – Si, de pronto se puso muy mal – **Dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama –** Me alegro que me hayas despertado tu -

Nori – Si hubiera sido Shinku o Suiseiseki, se hubiera armado un buen problema -

**Luego de terminar de despertarse, y de asegurarse que Jun estuviera bien. Ambas salieron del cuarto, para dejar dormir a Jun.**

Las cosas entre Suiseiseki y Shinku se ponen peores a cada momento. Y se pondrán peor. La historia casi llega a su fin. Solo dos capítulos mas de relleno y comienza el arco final. Tal vez tenga dos… tres o cuatro capítulos. Bueno, intentare no volver a retrasarme tanto. Nos leemos luego.


	9. Capitulo 8: Ultimo aliento

**Arrepentida**

**Capitulo 8**

Bien, bien, bien. Por fin esta el capitulo 8. Luego de algunos retrasos mentales, y de distraerme viendo anime :U. Pero al menos esto ya esta. No olviden visitar mi nuevecita pagina de Facebook, donde avisare el proceso creativo de cada capitulo, así como de historias futuras y los inconvenientes que surjan. El link esta en la biografiá de mi canal. Bueno espero que les guste.

**Un brillante sol matutino comenzaba a alzarse majestuosamente por el horizonte. Las delicadas ráfagas de viento movían las pocas nubes que decoraban el cielo. Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban filtrarse por las ventanas de la casa Sakurada.**

**Detrás de las paredes de esa casa, una familia disfrutaba de un, extrañamente tranquilo desayuno. Pues ese era el mejor y el mas usual momento donde las peleas tomaban lugar, pero esta vez no era así. La mesa estaba en silencio. Un silencio que casi nunca se veía en esa mesa. Una combinación de tranquilidad y silencio incomodo. **

**Del lado de Jun, Nori, Hinaichigo y Suigintou, un ambiente de paz se respiraba. Pero del otro lado de la mesa, una silencio incomodo se podía sentir. Esa extraña sensación provenía de dos muñecas. Shinku y Suiseiseki.**

**Ambas muñecas miraban a la nada. Mientras los bocados de comida se deslizaban hacia sus labios, como si fuera un reflejo involuntario.**

**En la mente de ambas no paraban de aparecer frases de odio hacía su hermana de alas negras. Pues ambas ya no podían soportar el vivir junto a ella. El gran celo que tenían hacía ella era demasiado. Pues tenia lo que ellas tanto anhelaban. El cariño y amor de Jun. Pero en lugar de eso. El muchacho se había distanciado de ellas, y el cariño del joven solo se concentraba en Suigintou.**

**Ocasionalmente le lanzaban miradas de odió, las cuales ella intentaba ignorar lo mejor posible. Pero era inútil. Era como si la intentaran matar con una mirada.**

Jun – Gracias Nori. Estuvo muy bueno – **Dijo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a su hermana –** Bueno. Sera mejor que nos vallamos, o llegaremos tarde -

Nori – Fhi – **Hablo con la boca llena.**

Jun - "Suspiro" Primero traga -

Nori - "Tragar" Jeje… Perdón Jun – **Dijo, mientras se rascaba la nuca –** Bueno, vamos -

Hinaichigo – ¡Jun! ¿Cuando llegues jugaras conmigo? - **Hablo, con una voz dulce he inocente.**

Jun – Claro Hina. Bueno, no destrocen la casa -

**Y sin mucho mas que decir. Ambos hermanos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la casa. Con rumbo a su escuela.**

**Cuando la puerta principal se cerro. Un pesado ambiente callo sobre toda la casa. Dos celosas miradas se posaron salvajemente sombre la pobre muñeca de vestido negro. Suigintou. La cual sintió un fuerte escalofrió, al sentir esa clase de miradas. **

**Y mientras tanto. Hinaichigo no entendía la razón por la que sus hermanas miraban tan amenazadoramente a Suigintou.**

Hinaichigo – Emm… Suigin… Me acompañas a dibujar – **Hablo, con temor de recibir esas miradas.**

Suigintou – Oh. Claro Hina. Vamos a dibujar arriba – **Dijo, agradeciendo mentalmente, por la interrupción de su hermana.**

Shinku – Hina, ¿Te importaría subir tu primero? Tenemos que… hablar con Suigintou un momento -

**La voz de Shinku, aunque pareciera normal, tenía un cierto tono que le había helado la sangre a Hinaichigo.**

Hinaichigo – Emm… Claro Shinku -

**Y con temor de llevarle la contra a su hermana. La pequeña muñeca subió al cuarto de Jun, a toda prisa.**

Suigintou – Y… ¿De que querías hablar? - **Hablo con tranquilidad, aunque dentro de ella era todo lo contrarió.**

Shinku – Solo diré esto una vez Suigintou – **Dio un fuerte paso al frente y la miro con furia –** No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Mi Jun -

Suigintou – Espera. ¿Como que tu Jun?, el no te pertenece, además ¿Porque me adían tanto? - **Dijo, con voz firme **– He intentado hablar con ustedes. Pero siempre me ignoran, me evitan -

Suiseiseki – Te odiamos porque nos quitaste a Jun – **Su voz sonaba molesta –** Desde que Jun te empezó a hacerte caso, se ha alejado de nosotras -

Shinku – No se que tipo de relación tengas con Jun, pero no quiero que te acerques a el -

**La paciencia de Suigintou comenzaba a agotarse. Había sido muy tolerable con sus hermanas. Había aguantado sus miradas de odio y sus indirectas. Hasta le había dicho a Jun. El cual solo podía apoyarla, pues ni uno estaba listo para revelar lo que sentían.**

Suigintou – No me voy a quedar a escuchar tus insultos y tus ordenes – **Dijo, dándole la espalda.**

**Suiseiseki estiro su mano e hizo aparecer su regadera. No dejaría que escapara tan fácilmente. Ella y Shinku habían decidido deshacerse del "problema" de una vez.**

**La muñeca verde roció algunas gotas de agua debajo de ella, y en seguida salieron dos enormes enredaderas, las cuales sujetaron sus extremidades.**

Suigintou - ¡¿Que creen que están haciendo?! ¡Les ordeno que me liberen! -

Suiseiseki – Ya has dado muchos problemas. Si tu no estuvieras… entonces Jun sería para mi -

**Shinku, sin perder tiempo, estiro ambas manos, y de ellas salio una gran cantidad de pétalos, los cuales dieron en el blanco.**

**Suigintou apenas había logrado cubrirse con sus alas, pero el ataque le había hecho mucho daño. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Le había prometido a Jun que intentaría no lastimar a sus hermanas, pero si esto seguía así, su cuerpo quedaría destrozado.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Los hermanos Sakurada caminaban por las calles de la ciudad tranquilas. No había pasado mucho desde que habían salido de la casa, y la verdad iban con el tiempo bastante justo para llegar. **

Jun – Oh, demonios – **Dijo, al recordar algo importante.**

Nori - ¿Que ocurre? -

Jun – Olvide mi libreta de Japones – **Dijo para después salir corriendo **\- ¡Adelantate! ¡Yo intentare llegar a tiempo! - **Y sin decir mas, salio corriendo, devuelta a su casa.**

**El muchacho corría y corría, mientras su agitada respiración lo invitaba a tomar un descanso. Pero no podía. Pues, lo que contenía esa libreta era un mar de trabajos que la maestra de Japones no le había calificado, y sin lo llevaba hoy, era seguro que reprobaría.**

**A mitad de camino, el anillo de Suiseiseki comenzó a brillar intensamente. Pero el muchacho, ingenuamente pensó que, solo habían roto algo, y lo estaban reparando. Como casi todos los días. Pero la preocupación lo invadió, al ver los anillos de Shinku y Suigintou brillar. Además de sentirse aun mas fatigado de lo normal. Jun, luchando con el cansancio, apresuro el paso.**

**Faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar, y ya sentía que había corrido por horas. La fatiga era cada vez peor, y los anillos le comenzaban a quemar la piel.**

**El muchacho corrió a la entrada y la abrió violentamente. En seguida noto el estado de la casa. **

**Enredaderas, rosas y plumas clavadas en las paredes. La sala hecha un desastre. La mayoría de las cosas estaban hecha trisas. **

**Jun, con algo de temor subió las escaleras, mientras observaba el camino de destrucción. Al terminar de subir, noto que la puerta de su cuarto estaba en el suelo. La había arrancado de sus bisagras.**

**Jun se apresuro el paso y entro a su cuarto. Ahí, lo que vio le heló la sangre.**

**Su cuarto estaba totalmente destrozado. Sus libros, su cama, su pc. Pero lo pero de todo era la escena que estaba presenciando.**

**Dentro estaban las cuatro muñecas. Shinku y Suiseiseki estaban a un lado de la perta. Atrapadas por las pequeñas enredaderas de Hinaichigo, la cual se veía que estaba escondida debajo de lo que antes era la cama de Jun.**

**Pero lo peor de todo fue ver a Suigintou. Tirada en el suelo. Con su hermoso vestido destrozado, algunas rosas clavadas en su pequeño cuerpo. Y lo mas aterrador. Su pierna había sido mutilada.**

Hinaichigo - ¡Paren por favor! - **Grito de desesperación** \- ¡No quiero verlas pelear! -

Shinku - ¡Hinaichigo suéltame en este instante! -

Hinaichigo - ¡No!, si lo hago seguirán haciéndole daño Suigin… ¡Ella no es mala! -

**Los ojos de Jun se abrieron enormemente. ¿Como había pasado todo eso?, jamas había visto a Shinku o a Suiseiseki comportarse de esa forma. Y a un peor, a tal punto de lastimar seriamente a una de sus hermanas.**

Jun - ¡Alto! - **Su voz estaba cargada de enojo.**

**Todas las muñecas presentes voltearon a ver a la puerta. El asombro se podía ver en sus rostros, pues ni una se había percatado de la presencia de Jun.**

**En ese instante toda la casa se enmudeció. Como si, con el grito del muchacho hubiera callado al mundo.**

**La ira que sentía Jun en ese momento, era algo que jamas había sentido. Sentía tanta rabia al saber que Shinku y Suiseiseki le habían hecho daño a la muñeca que amaba. Lentamente el gran enojo que sentía, comenzó a crecer. **

**El muchacho se acerco a las indefensas muñecas, e hizo algo que jamas pensaría hacer. Levanto su mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada a ambas.**

**Las mejillas de ambas se pintaron de un intenso color rojo, mientras sus expresiones de asombro se hacían presentes.**

Jun – Hina, ¿Podrías liberarlas? - **Hablo, con voz amable.**

Hinaichigo – Cl..Claro Jun… - **Dijo, liberando a sus hermanas.**

Jun – Ahora ustedes dos – **Dijo, mirándolas con odio –** Solo les pedí que fueran buenas con Suigintou. Que la trataran como una hermana mas – **Su tono de voz reflejaba decepción **– Fuera de mi vista. No quiero verlas por el momento -

Shinku – Ju-Jun… Y-Yo -

Jun – Solo… vete – **Dijo, intentando no levantar la voz.**

**Jun les dio la espalda y fue, a toda prisa hacía donde se encontraba la muñeca inconsciente. Mientras la pequeña Hinaichigo salia de debajo de la cama, algo temerosa.**

Hinaichigo – Ju-Jun… -

Jun – Tranquila Hina – **Hablo con una sonrisa **\- ¿Sabes donde esta la pierna de Suigin? -

Hinaichigo – Si – **Y sin mas salio corriendo a buscarla.**

**La expresión en el rostro de Jun era de suma tristeza, al ver a la pobre muñeca, en esas lamentables condiciones. Con mucha delicadeza la coloco en su regazo, casi como si fuera de cristal.**

Jun – Suigin… ¿Puedes oírme?** \- Hablo con delicadeza.**

Suigintou - ¿Jun? - **Su voz era débil –** Lo-Lo siento… Te prometí que no les haría daño -

Jun – Eso no importa ahora – **Dijo, mientras la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte –** Se que tu intención no era hacerles daño -

Suigintou – ¿Sabes algo? - **Hablo débilmente –** Una muñeca Rozen no puede vivir mas de 15 minutos sin una parte de su cuerpo -

Jun – P-Pero tu... -

Suigintou – Lo se – **Lo interrumpió** – Mi parte inferior no me fue otorgada por Padre, por eso podía seguir viva… pero mi pierna – **Dijo, mirando el lugar donde antes estaba su pierna – **Esa si me la otorgo padre -

Jun – Pe-pero Shinku… Ella paso mucho tiempo sin su brazo -

Suigintou – No estaba en la realidad… Estaba en tu mente… Por eso el tiempo fue mayor… Pero… Este no es ese caso -

Jun – No digas eso… Dime… ¡Dime que es una broma cruel! - **Dijo, mientras fortalecía el abrazo **\- ¿Que pasara contigo?… -

Suigintou – No lo se… No se como sobreviví la primera vez… Pero… Si mal no se… Mi espíritu artificial se ira con la muñeca que me venció… Suiseiseki -

**Al escuchar esas débiles palabras, por parte de Suigintou. Las lagrimas comenzaron a manchar las mejillas de Jun. No lo podía creer. El tiempo que paso con ella, había sido tan largo, pero tan corto a la vez. No quería separase de ella, quería permanecer a su lado, hasta que la ultima gota de vida se escapara de su cuerpo. **

Suigintou – Que raro – **Comenzó a hablar –** Pensé que nunca moriría… Pero… Mirame… Estoy tan cansada… Apenas puedo mantenerme despierta -

Jun - ¿Que estas diciendo? **\- Las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos –** No hables como si estuvieras agonizando -

Suigintou – Para serte sincera… Cuando llegue, pensé que no me aceptarías… Que me repudiarías… Pero no fue así –** Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus débiles labios –** Tu… Confiaste en mi… Me aceptaste, aunque las demás intentaron convencerte… Después.. Cautivaste mi corazón con tus gentiles palabras -

Jun – No sigas. Por favor -

**Las emociones de ambos estaban a flor de piel. Las lagrimas de ambos no paraban de correr. ¿Esos serio todo?, ¿En realidad Suigintou moriría?… Ni uno estaba seguro, pero el temor de verla morir, era suficiente para hacer llorar a ambos.**

**El muchacho acerco su rostro a la de su amada y le planto un largo beso en los labios. Tal vez, el ultimo que se darían. Pero si así fuese, sería el mejor de todos.**

**Los brazos de la pequeña muñeca se deslizaron hacia la cintura de Jun, para formar un tierno abrazo. Quería sentir su calor, al menos hasta que lo dejara. **

Wow, cuanta emoción. ¿Suigintou en realidad va a morir? ¿O el cursi y meloso poder del amor la salvara?, tendrán que esperar mis famosas pausas de un mes :U. Bueno, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, que me sonrojo al leerlos */*. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	10. Capitulo 9: De vuelta

**Arrepentida**

**Capitulo 9**

Hola a los fans de esta pequeña historia. En verdad lo lamento mucho por la demora. He tenido problemas he inconvenientes, los cuales me impidieron escribir (No solo esta historia, todas) una de ellas es que, ya no puedo estar todo los días en la PC, por diversos motivos. Pero no se preocupen, que esta historia no se ha olvidado. Y como les dije, este es el arco final, así que esperenlo.

**La cálida luz de la mañana recibía a las personas que caminaban temprano por las calles, con sus delicados rayos. Pero, aunque ese día fuera especialmente hermoso, había un gran ambiente de tristeza y dolor en una casa, bastante común para cualquier persona que pasara por la calle.**

**Dentro de esa casa, una gran tragedia acababa de ocurrir. La casa había sido testigo de una gran pelea entre tres hermanas. Suiseiseki, Shinku y Suigintou. La muñeca roja, al igual que la verde habían desquitado su ira y rencor en su hermana de alas negras. Jun había hecho todo lo posible para llegar a casa, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues llego justo en el momento que la riña había terminado. Y lo que vio lo destrozo por completo.**

**La casa Sakurada estaba en un completo silencio. Un ambiente de tristeza cubría toda la casa. **

**Dentro del cuarto yacían dos personas, las cuales se abrazaban con mucha fuerza, como si, en cualquier segundo alguno de ellos se fuera a desvanecer.**

**La mente de Suigintou comenzaba a quedarse en blanco. El cansancio comenzaba a ganarle. Pero no quería cerrar los ojos, pues su único temor era no poder abrirlos otra vez. Quería seguir alado de la persona que cautivo su corazón. Quería estar con el para siempre.**

**Poco a poco su visión se comenzó a poner borrosa. Y lentamente un familiar frio comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. **

**[Es… como aquella vez… en la mente de Jun. ¿En verdad voy a morir?]**

**Su mente no pudo evitar hacerse esa pregunta. Pues, tal vez ese momento estaba a punto de llegar.**

**Mientras tanto. En la planta baja.**

**En la planta baja de la casa, una pequeña y desesperada muñeca rebuscaba entre la destrozada sala. El tiempo se le estaba agotando, y si no encontraba la pierna de Suigintou…**

Hinaichigo - No debo pensar eso. Debo darme prisa y encontrar su pierna –** Se dijo a si misma, mientras buscaba con mas rapidez.**

**En ese momento algo raro sucedió. Pues un extraño hilo dorado bajo desde el segundo piso y floto hacia, lo que antes era el sofá de la sala. De los escombro se asomo lo que parecía ser la pierna de Suigintou. Algo sucia. La extremidad comenzó a flotar y salio de la sala, con dirección al segundo piso.**

**Mientras tanto, en otra parte.**

**Cuarto del espejo.**

**Un profundo ambiente de tristeza se podía sentir en el cuarto de espejo. Ahí, dos pequeñas muñecas lamentaban los acontecimientos de hace unos minutos. Ambas frotando delicadamente su mejilla, un recordatorio de lo que habían hecho.**

**Shinku y Suiseiseki estaban sentadas en el rincón mas oscuro del pequeño cuarto, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Las hermanas, sin querer compartían el mismo doloroso pensamiento.**

**[¿Que fue lo que me paso?… Yo jamas había actuado así. Y-Yo… deje que esos horribles sentimientos entraran en mi… Me dominaron, y le ocasione un gran dolor a Jun] **

**Shinku no pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta al haber actuado de esa forma tan horrible.**

**[No puedo creer lo que le hice… No hay excusas… Aunque Jun se haya fijado en ella… ¡Sigue siendo mi hermana!… Ahora… Jun esta furioso conmigo… Mas que eso… Esta decepcionado] **

**Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Jun.**

**La cercenada pierna de Suigintou flotaba hacia la habitación de Jun, la cual estaba conectada a un pequeño hilo dorado. La pierna atravesó la puerta y de forma silenciosa voló hacía su dueña, la cual yacía en el suelo, a unos segundos del eterno sueño.**

**Mente de Suigintou.**

**El triste escenario del cuarto de Jun había sido brutalmente cambiado por un gran campo. El pasto verde cubriendo el suelo, un cálido viento mecía delicadamente el césped y las rosas que ahí residían.**

**En ese hermoso campo se podía divisar un gran árbol. Debajo del imponente árbol se encontraba una pequeña muñeca de cabello largo y vestido negro. Recostada en el suave césped.**

**Los pequeños ojos de la muñeca se abrieron delicadamente. Mientras observaba a su alrededor, sin saber en donde se encontraba.**

Suigintou - ¿Qu-Qué es este lugar?…. Me parece… algo familiar – **Dijo, mientras miraba a su alrededor.**

¿? - Es el interior de tu mente… Aunque esta algo cambiado – **Dijo una voz misteriosa.**

**La pequeña muñeca volteo hacia atrás, sorprendida por la extraña y familiar voz.**

Suigintou - ¿Tu?… ¿Que hacemos aquí?… -

Conejo – Soy el espíritu guardián de sus almas artificiales, es normal que me vean cuando vas a morir, o cuando me ciento aburrido -

Suigintou - ¡Que!… E-Eso quiere decir que… -

Conejo – Tranquila, aun no estas muerta, después de todo estas en tu mente – **Dijo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella –** Que hermoso lugar no crees – **Hablo, con una pequeña sonrisa –** No se parece en nada a lo que antes era. Mira, todavía se puede ver algo -

**El misterioso conejo apunto hacia un lugar, donde la vista se hacia borrosa. Ahí había un lugar gris y aterrador, sucumbido por la oscuridad.**

Suigintou – Ya…. Ya recuerdo. He estado muy pocas veces aquí -

Conejo – Solo hizo falta cuatro meses con Jun Sakurada, para borrar casi por completo una vida de oscuridad y dolor -

Suigintou – Tienes razón –** Hablo, con una sonrisa, llena de amor –** Nunca había conocido a alguien como Jun. El… me apoyo, sin importar lo que mis hermanas les dijeran… Me trato como uno mas de su familia -

Conejo – Supongo que recuerdas el… Pequeño altercado que tuviste con tus hermanas –** La mirada de Suigintou cambio a una de mucha preocupación –** De hecho en este momento estas al borde de la muerte. Jun logro unir tu pierna, de la misma forma que creo tu dorso. Pero tu cuerpo ya había sido consumido por la oscuridad. La única cosa que te mantiene con vida soy yo… Pero nuestra charla no durara para siempre -

Suiginou – Tu me devolviste la vida una vez. ¡Por favor ayudame! - **Un tono de desesperación salio de su voz **\- ¡Ahora que encontré algo por que vivir! -

Conejo – Wow tranquila. Por eso estoy aquí, te iba a preguntar si en realidad querías volver… pero veo que si -

**El alto conejo se acerco a la muñeca de alas negras y toco su frente, solo vasto eso para que el cuerpo de la muñeca se desvaneciera.**

Conejo – Aun no puedes morir. Todas ustedes tienen un ultimo destino que cumplir – **Dijo, con una sonrisa. **

**El conejo tomo el aire con dos dedos y abrió un portal oscuro. Solo vasto con atravesar el portal para desaparecer.**

**Cuarto de Jun.**

**Una extraña tranquilidad invadía la casa Sakurada. Pues dentro parecía que la alegría se había esfumado por completo. Ni peleas, ni gritos o risas, solo el silencio absoluto.**

**Hace apenas cinco días una tragedia había azotado la casa. Suigintou, una de las muñecas que vivía con Jun había tenido una pelea con Suiseiseki y Shinku, y por desgraciá la muñeca de largo vestido negro había perdido.**

**Toda la familia se encontraban en el comedor. Cenando silenciosamente, cada uno inmerso en su propio mundo, a excepción de Jun. El muchacho había estado encerrado en su cuarto desde que la muñeca había caída inconsciente. Apenas había salido a comer y de forma muy decaída había asistido a la escuela.**

Jun - "Suspiro" ¿Como pude dejar que eso pasara?… Se supone que yo… Debía protegerla… - **Dijo, con gran tristeza.**

**Jun tenía la maleta frente suyo, mirando con tristeza a la pequeña muñeca que estaba acostada, plácidamente dormida.**

**Jun se acerco a su inconsciente amada, tomo su rostro con mucha delicadeza, como si en cualquier momento fuese a terminar en mil pedazos, y planto un delicado beso en sus labios.**

**Al separase noto algo insólito. Los pequeños ojos de la muñeca comenzaron a moverse delicadamente, como si estuviera a punto de despertar.**

Jun - ¿Su-Suigintou?… -

**Los ojos de la muñeca se abrieron lentamente y lo primero que vieron fuero unos grandes y húmedos ojos que la observaban con mucha alegría. No tardo mucho en recordar el dueño de esa hermosa mirada.**

Suigintou - ¿J-Jun? - **La pequeña muñeca aun no lo podía creer.**

**El muchacho no perdió tiempo, tomo a Suigintou de la cintura y la atrajo hacía sus brazos, formando un tierno abrazo.**

**Suigintou no tardo mucho en procesar la situación. Había vuelto a la vida, el conejo le había dado otra oportunidad, y ahora había vuelto con Jun. Una ola de felicidad invadió su ser. El simple hecho de pensar que jamas volvería a ver a Jun, volver a abrazarlo, a sentirse querida, como la hacía sentir el, le hacía sentir miedo. Mucho miedo.**

**Suigintou correspondió el abrazo, mientras una pequeñas lagrimas invadían su rostro. La felicidad que sentía era tan grande, que no podía evitar romper en llanto.**

**La misma felicidad invadía a Jun, pues la tristeza y la impotencia de ver a su amada inconsciente, y sin poder ayudarla, lo había destrozado.**

**Ni uno de los dos se percato de cuanto tiempo había durado ese abrazo, y francamente a ni uno le importaba. La sensación de no volver a ver al otro había sido suficiente para hacer que su amor se volviera aun mas fuerte.**

Suigintou – J-Jun… Yo… Pensé que jamas volvería a verte… Estaba muy asustada – **Dijo, sin romper el abrazo.**

Jun – Yo igual. Por un momento pensé que no despertarías… Me aterraba la idea no volver a ver tus bellos ojos – **Dijo, mientras se separaba unos centímetros, para verla a los ojos.**

**Ni uno pudo resistir y unieron sus labios. Una escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ambos al volver a sentir los cálidos labios del otro.**

**Unos minutos después.**

**La sala de la casa Sakurada un gran alboroto se acababa de firmar. Y no era para menos, pues Suigintou había al fin despertado, y sus hermanas apenas podían creerlo.**

**Hinaichigo había sido la primera en ir corriendo hacía ella, con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos por ver a su hermana al fin. **

Nori – Suigin – **La hermana mayor corrió hacía ella y la abrazo con fuerza –** Todos estábamos muy preocupados -

**Las ultimas en aparecer fueron Suiseiseki y Shinku, las cuales salieron de la cocina con arrepentimiento en sus rostros. En los cinco días que Suigintou estuvo inconsciente, el joven había hablado con ellas, y al contrarió de lo que ellas pensaban, el chico fue comprensivo con ellas. Aunque no podía corresponder los sentimientos de ambas, no quería que por su culpa ellas le tuvieran odio a Suigintou. Y después de hablar, ambas muñecas aceptaron la decisión de Jun.**

Shinku – Yo… Lo lamento mucho Suigintou. Me comporte horriblemente contigo – **Hablo, mientras se acercaba a ella –** Es solo que… Cuando llegaste yo… No supe que pensar. Aunque te habíamos derrotado en la mente de Jun, yo me sentía culpable, siempre supe que no eras mala… En ese momento no supe que pensar… Y cuando me di cuenta de que comenzabas a enamorarte de Jun, y que el empezaba a sentir lo mismo… Simplemente explote -

Suigintou – Imagino como te sentiste, y no te preocupes, no podría tenerles rencor -

Suiseiseki – Yo también lo siento. Me deje llevar por el enojo… No te merecías todas las cosas horribles que te hicimos -

**Toda la familia compartió un cálido abrazo. Por fin las hermanas se habían unido y ahora serian una verdadera familia.**

**Horas después. 11:33 P.M. **

**La noche al fin había caído y la familia Sakurada estaba descansando, sumergidos en el mundo de los sueños. Todos a excepción de Jun. El muchacho estaba sentado en el escritorio de habitación, haciendo los deberes que no había hecho en los últimos días.**

**Detrás del muchacho un pequeño rechinido se escucho en la habitación, proveniente de una de las maletas de las muñecas.**

Suigintou - ¿Jun?… ¿Sigues despierto? - **Hablo, al mismo tiempo que se frotaba los ojos, señal de que se acababa de despertar.**

Jun – Jejeje, si. Todavía me falta algunos deberes por terminar -

Suigintou – Ya ve a dormir, que no servirá de nada si no te puedes levantar – **Dijo, mientras se acercaba a el –** Así que cierra ese libro -

Jun – Jeje, claro, claro -

**Entre risas el muchacho ordeno el escritorio y se preparo para irse a dormir.**

Suigintou – Emm… T-Te importaría si…¿Duermo contigo? - **Dijo, con su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza.**

Jun – Claro Suigin -

**La pequeña muñeca se salio de su maleta y se metió entre las sabanas de la cama de Jun, al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba en su pecho.**

Jun – Te extrañe mucho – **Dijo, mientras la acercaba a su pecho –** Creí que no despertarías -

Suigintou – También me asuste. Pensé que no volvería a verte -

**Jun tomo gentilmente el rosto de Suigintou, la atrajo hacia el y compartieron un tierno beso.**

Jun – Buenas noches -

Suigintou – Buenas noches -

**Y después de eso ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el mundo de los sueños.**

**Mente de Jun.**

**El joven muchacho comenzó a despertar lentamente, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ver el extraño lugar donde se encontraba. Un inmenso bosque, rodeado por hermosas flores y arboles. Esparcido por el lugar se podía ver algunas televisiones descompuestas, pero la mayoría del lugar estaba cubierto por un hermoso color verde.**

**Pero a lo lejos se podía ver una figura extraña, cubierta por al sombra de un árbol. La figura le daba la espalda al muchacho, aunque se notaba que estaba enterado de su presencia.**

¿? - Al fin tengo el gusto de conocerte… Sakurada Jun – **Hablo con una voz tranquila y formal.**

Una misteriosa figura se apareció en la mente de Jun, ¿ Quien podrá ser?, ¿Y que querrá de el? Si quieren saber, tengan paciencia que intentare no tardarme tanto en hacer el siguiente capitulo. No olviden que si quieren estar enterados de todos los problemas que ocurren durante el proceso creativo, dele Like a mi pagina de Facebook "MasterLarry" El link esta en la biografia de mi perfil. Bueno, dejen sus reviews sobre como les pareció el capitulo y que esperan de el siguiente. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	11. Anuncio importante

Anuncio importante:

Hola a todos los fans de esta hermosa historia de Rozen Maiden. Como se abran dado cuenta, la historia no se ha actualizado desde hace ya dos meses, y eso créanme que me duele, pues me encanta el anime. Pero, la razón por la que aun no esta el capitulo es bastante sencillo. No he terminado de ver la temporada dos. Y es necesario verla para terminar de escribir el arco final de la historia (Del cual se trata el actual capitulo en proceso). Los que me sigan en mi pagina de Facebook; la cual, para los que no la conozcan es "MasterLarry", ahí dije esta misma razón de que la historia este temporalmente parada. Pero aclaro que la historia no se ha abandonado, la sigo escribiendo, pero necesito conocer a ciertos personajes para que la historia tenga sentido.

Lo siento mucho por los que esperaban un nuevo capitulo. También quería decirles que, como acabo de entrar a la Preparatoria, el tiempo que tengo es aun menor. Así que solo les pido paciencia, que no abandonare esta historia.

Sin mas que decir, los saluda MasterLarry.


	12. Explicación

Explicación:

Hola a todos los fans de esta humilde y súper retrasada historia. Al fin termine de ver la segunda temporada de Rozen Maiden, la cual me impedía seguir pues no sabia algunas cosas.

Ahora me doy cuenta de algunas incongruencias que tiene esta historia con respecto a la segunda temporada, así que se las intentare aclarar.

Bueno, en primera. Barasuishou nunca fue creada, al igual que su creador. Osea que Hinaichigo sigue viva. No me acuerdo si escribí acerca de el contrato entre Jun y Suiseiseki, pero, si no lo hice, pues paso de forma natural. Lo que paso entre Kanaria y las muñecas si ocurrió, solo que metiendo a Suigintou también, y obviamente quitando todo lo que se refiere al asunto de Barasuishou, solo se hicieron amigas y conocieron a su medium.

Bueno… Creo que no se me esta pasando nada, si es así déjenme un review para saber. Y recuerden estar atentos a mi pagina de Facebook: MasterLarry, que ahí anunciare cuando subiré el capitulo, el cual sera pronto.

Bueno, gracias por su gran paciencia. Nos leemos muy, muy pronto.


	13. Capitulo 10: Rozen

**Arrepentida**

**Capitulo 10**

Al fin. AL FIN LO TERMINE… Aunque es sumamente corto, porque quería subirlo de una vez. Bueno, la verdad no tengo excusas para tan extenso y penoso retraso. La verdad apenas hoy 23 de enero me decidí ver la segunda temporada de Rozen Maiden, la cual me la vi en un día. Y por fin esta historia saldrá del rincón oscuro y polvoriento donde la confine. Al fin puedo terminar esta historia, luego de haber confirmado mis dudas en dicha temporada. Bueno, no los quiero hacer esperar más. Así que, espero que lo disfruten.

**Un enorme y radiante sol iluminaba gentilmente un gran y basto bosque, ubicado dentro de la mente de un joven de catorce años, el cual en el pasado había estado lleno de traumas. Pero eso eso ya era historia antigua. El chico había superado sus miedos hace ya un tiempo, y ahora vivía en paz y muy feliz.**

**En algún lugar dentro de ese inmenso bosque; el dueño de ese magnifico lugar se encontraba recostado en el suelo, recargado en el tronco de un árbol. Su mirada estaba puesta en una misteriosa persona, la cual le daba la espalda. **

**El chico aun no sabía con exactitud donde estaba, aunque el lugar le resultaba muy familiar. Pero sin duda jamas había visto a ese misterioso hombre, parado a unos metros de él.**

¿? - Al fin te conozco… Sakurada Jun – **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta –** Aunque… Pensé que serias mayor… Ya sabes, por el hecho de que sales con una de mis amadas creaciones -** Pronuncio el curioso hombre, con una sonrisa en su rostro además de un amable y formal acento.**

Jun - ¿Creador? - **Dijo, mientras se ponía de pie **\- ¿Usted es Rozen?, el creador de las muñecas -

Padre - Correcto Joven muchacho. No solo moldee sus cuerpos, también les di vida a sus espíritus artificiales -

Jun - Emm… Yo… Lo siento si no le termino de creer. Es muy extraño y repentino -

Padre - Tranquilo, lo se – **Hablo, para luego levantar su mano derecha –** Ves este brillante anillo de oro con la pequeña rosa de plata -

Jun - Si… Es parecida al de las chicas -

Padre - Es porque es así – **Dijo, provocando cierta impresión por parte de Jun –** Este misterioso anillo me lo dio un hombre muy viejo, solo me dijo que lo cuidara con mi vida, que hiciera grandes cosas con el y cuando fuera el momento justo, se lo diera a alguien digno -

Jun - Entonces… Con eso… ¿Creo a sus muñecas? -

Padre - Solo sus espíritus. Pude haberlos colocado en cualquier otro objeto. Pero mi padre tenia una tienda de muñecas, y de muy pequeño tome un gusto por ella. Y cuando descubrí lo que el anillo podía hacer, no dude en crear mi primera muñeca -

Jun - Entonces si es el creador – **Hablo, con gran impresión –** Espere… Si usted las creo, y se supone que las quería, ¿Porque no termino a Suigintou?, ¿Porque la abandono y la dejo sufrir? - **Ahora su voz estaba cargada de rencor.**

Padre - "Suspiro" Ese fue uno de mis más grandes errores, y lo peor es que, solo me di cuenta cuando ella comenzó a vivir contigo –** Hablo, con gran dolor –** Al igual que el Alice Game -

Jun - Pero… ¿Porque me cuenta esto...?, ¿Porque se apareció frente a mi? -

Padre – El poder del anillo mantiene mi alma en este mundo… Pero lo que no sabía era que mi alma tiene un tiempo… De vida, se puede llamar de esa forma -

Jun – Tiempo… De vida… -

Padre – Si. Si mi alma se queda más tiempo del que debería terminara por desaparecer, en lugar de ir al Cielo o al Inframundo. Y me temo que el tiempo se me agota. Por eso quiero pedirte algo – **El creador se acerco al muchacho y se arrodillo – **Sonara raro viniendo de alguien que apenas conociste, pero te he visto. He visto como has formado lazos con mis queridas creaciones, y lo que más anhelo ahora es que cumplan sus sueño de ser humanas, y eso es algo que solo el anillo, y un portador digno puede darles. Y estoy 100% seguro de que eres tu – **Rozen se quito el anillo que tenia en el dedo y lo coloco en la mano de Jun –** Tomalo. Has un contrato con cada una de las muñecas. Y cuando tengas sus anillos, al fin se cumplirá sus sueños -

Jun - ¡Espere! ¿Estas seguro de que soy yo? ¿Y como haré para convencerlas de que tu me diste el anillo? -

Padre – Ellas se darán cuenta cuando lo vean –** En unos instantes la figura de Rozen comenzó a desaparecer lentamente –** Por favor, cumple mi ultima voluntad -

**En seguida todo el bosque comenzó a desaparecer, mientras la figura de Jun de desvanecía; como polvo que se lleva el viento.**

**Cuarto de Jun. 7:17 A.M**

**La delicada luz solar comenzó a entrar por la ventana del cuarto de Jun; llenando la habitación con paz y tranquilidad.**

**La paz fue levemente interrumpida por el dueño del cuarto. El cual había abierto los ojos estrepitosamente. Al querer incorporarse noto un irregular peso en su hombro. Jun removió la manta y lo que encontró provoco que su rostro se llenara de alegría. Pues abrazado a su dorso estaba Suigintou. La delicada cabeza de la muñeca estaba acurrucada en su hombro, mientras su rostro era adornado por una gran y tierna sonrisa.**

**Faltaban unos minutos para que Jun se levantara, y al muchacho le dolía interrumpir el delicado sueño de su amada. Pero no podía faltar a la escuela.**

**Con una gran cautela removió el brazo de Suigintou y lentamente salio de su cama. Ya libre se acerco a ella y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios. **

**Momentos después. Ducha.**

**Había sido el primero en levantarse y ahora Jun estaba en el baño, listo para darse un relajante baño. Pero al comenzar a quitarse la playera noto algo extraño en su mano izquierda. Un pequeño anillo de oro, con una roza de plata había aparecido en su mano.**

**El ese momento el asombro golpeo al muchacho. Todo ese extraño sueño había sido verdad. Rozen si había contactado con el, y si le había confiado su preciado anillo, con la misión de unir a todas las muñecas y hacer su sueño realidad. **

**Jun vio por un momento el brillante anillo de oro, mientras múltiples pensamientos invadían su mente.**

**[No-No puede ser… ¿En verdad Rozen me visito?… ¿En verdad tengo que hacer un contrato con todas las Rozen Maiden?…¿Como se supone que lo haga?] **

**El confundido muchacho soltó un suspiro, en un intento de aclarar su mente. Aunque no sabía muy bien como explicarles, de alguna forma tenía que cumplir la ultima voluntad de Rozen, además lo que más quería era parar de una vez el horrible Alice Game.**

**Al salir de la ducha se encontró con Nori, la cual esperaba para también bañarse.**

Nori – Oh Jun, buenos días – **Hablo, con su cálido tono de voz** **\- **¿Como dormiste? -

Jun – Pues… Bien, nada normal -

Nori – Bien. Luego de tomar un baño haré el desayuno -

Jun – Oh… Si, no te preocupes -

**Y sin decir más Jun se dirigió a su cuarto, para alistar todo lo que necesitaba para ir a la escuela.**

**Al entrar a su habitación solo encontró a Suigintou, la cual leía tranquilamente, con una alegre sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.**

Suigintou- Buenos días Jun – **Dijo, mientras apartaba los ojos del libro.**

Jun – Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien? -

Suigintou - "Suspiro" Tuve un sueño maravilloso – **Hablo, con un tono rosado en su rostro.**

Jun - ¿Y que podrá ser que te tiene tan feliz? - **Dijo, mientras tomaba su mochila y colocaba algunos libros.**

Suigintou – E-Es algo vergonzoso -

Jun – Jeje, ¿Que clase de sueño fue? -

Suigintou – Es… Es privado – **Dijo, sumamente avergonzada.**

**El rostro de Suigintou se había pintado de un rojo intenso en unos segundos. No podía imaginar que había soñado, pero debía ser penoso.**

Jun- Jaja, pero como sea – **Dijo, cambiando su tono de voz –** Tengo algo muy importante que decirles a todas -

**El rubor de Suigintou desapareció al instante que escucho el serió tono de voz de su amado. Sea lo que fuese "eso" que tenia que decirles, debía ser importante.**

**Minutos después. **

**Sentados en la mesa de la cocina, la familia Sakurada disfrutaba de un alegre desayuno, como cada mañana en esa casa. Todo el ambiente estaba cubierto de alegría y risas. A excepción de Suigintou, la cual no se podía quitar de la cabeza las palabras de Jun.**

Jun – Chicas. Tengo algo muy importante que decirles – **Hablo, con suma seriedad.**

**Todas las risas y platicas se callaron al instante, y los ojos se posaron en el joven muchacho; el cual a los ojos de todas actuaba extraño.**

Nori - ¿Que ocurre Jun? -

Jun – Reconocen este anillo -

**Jun extendió su mano derecha a las muñecas, mostrando el peculiar anillo de oro.**

**En un instante un gran asombro cubro a las cuatro muñecas. Una serie de pequeños y algo confusos recuerdos las invadió. Aunque los recuerdos que tenían de Padre eran confusos y muy borrosos, todas podían recordar algo muy claramente. Un hermoso anillo de oro, el cual descansaba en la mano de su creador, y ahora portaba Jun.**

Shinku – De… ¿De donde lo sacaste? - **La voz de Shinku comenzó a quebrarse.**

Jun – El me lo dio. Y con ello una importante misión -

**Las muñecas se llevaron las manos a la boca, en un estado de shock. No podía ser cierto. Era imposible que Padre haya pisado esa casa y solo hubiera hablado con Jun y no con alguna de ella.**

Cuanto misterio. Solo falta un pequeño paso para que el sueño de todas se cumpla, y esa tarea solo se cumplirá con la ayuda de Jun. Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y esta vez no me tardare tanto en hacer otro capitulo. Bueno, recuerden pasarse por mi pagina de Facebook: MasterLarry, y dejar su review sobre como les pareció el capitulo y todas esas hermosas cosas, las cales me hacen feliz al leerlas. Bueno, nos leemos luego.


	14. Capitulo 11: El poder del amor

**Arrepentida**

**Capitulo 11**

¿Cuanto a pasado desde que no he actualizado?… ¿Un mes?… ¿Tal vez dos?. Hola a todos y bienvenidos al penúltimo capitulo de Arrepentida. Aunque este oficialmente el final, el siguiente sera… como un bonus, por así decirlo. Tal vez algo corto, pero definitivamente no tardara dos meses :v (Chiste malo). Bueno, de hecho me la pase genial escribiendo esta historia, aunque me tarde más de lo que me gustaría, fue por culpa de mi flojera, más que nada. Gracias a todos los que no perdieron la fe en este fanfic. Esta y el siguiente es para ustedes.

**Solo bastaron unas cuantas palabras para dejar completamente mudas a alas muñecas presentes. Pues ni una creía que el hermoso aniño que portaba Jun; hubiera sido otorgado por Padre. El hombre que las había creado con tanto amor. O más bien, se negaban a creerlo.**

Suigintou - … Ju-Jun… E-Ese anillo en verdad… -

Jun – Parece mentira. Pero así es-

Shinku – Jun no juegues con eso… ¿De-De donde lo sacaste? - **Dijo, con una entrecortada voz.**

Jun – Ya les dije… Fue Padre… Y me dio la forma de convertirlas a todas en La Muñeca Perfecta -

Suiseiseki - ¡Ti-Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Como pudo Padre solo hablar contigo y no con alguna de nosotras? -

Jun – Pues…Parecía que no le quedaba mucho -

Souseiseki - ¿A que te refieres Jun? -

Jun – Al parecer, luego de morir había estado esperando a alguien que pudiera cumplir lo que el no hizo… Hacer feliz a sus creaciones… Pero… El el ultimo momento aparecí yo… O al menos eso dijo. Me dijo que me pusiera el anillo y me hiciera medium de todas las Rozen Maiden… Así podría cumplir el objetivo del Alice Game… Solo que a todas -

**Las muñecas ahí presentes apenas podían comprender las palabras del muchacho. Pues para ellas les resultaba imposible que hubiera alguna otra forma de que todas pudieran cumplir la meta del Alice Game. Tenia que ser una broma cruel. **

**Las miradas se posaron en el muchacho, el cual esperaba la respuesta de las muñecas. Parecían escépticas, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de convencerlas. ****Lentamente comprendieron que, lo que el chico decía estaba lejos de ser una mentira.**

Souseiseki – ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Jun?, sabes bien lo que para nosotras significa eso -

Jun - ¿Creen que jugaría con algo que tanto anhelan?, lo que mas quiero es verlas felices. A todas – **Hablo, mientras les dedicaba una amable sonrisa.**

Suiseiseki – Pe-Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿Como harás que todas seamos Alice? -

Jun – Tengo que volverme medium de cada muñeca rozen… solo se eso… -

**De la nada la ventana del patio se abrió estrepitosamente, y frente a las muñecas estaba Kanaria, la pequeña compartía la sorprendida expresión de sus hermanas, mientras miraba fijamente a Jun.**

Kanaria – Estas mintiendo – **Hablo la pequeña muñeca, apretando fuertemente sus puños **\- ¡Tiene que ser mentira! -

Suiseiseki - ¿Que haces aquí Kanaria? -

Kanaria - ¡¿Porque padre hablaría con un humano y no conmigo?! -

Jun – Kanaria… te juro que es verdad – **Dijo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.**

**Jun apenas había hablado un par de veces con Kanaria. Además la violinista seguía sintiendo cierto desagrado hacia el joven. Pero aun así no podía dejar así a la pobre muñeca. Temblando y al borde del llanto.**

Kanaria - ¡No te me acerques! -

**Pero fue tarde, pues Jun la envolvió en un tierno y cálido abrazo, con la esperanza de que eso calmara la rabia de Kanaria.**

**Una cálida brisa acaricio el alma de la muñeca, llenándola con una calidez muy familiar. Una que experimento poco tiempo de su vida. Esa calidez y ese cariño solo se lo había dado una persona.**

**La piel de Kanaria se erizo y por un momento su mente viajo muy atrás en el pasado. El día que sintió esa calidez por primera vez.**

Jun – Lo siento Kanaria… No puedo explicar por que Padre decidió hablar conmigo; que con alguna de ustedes… Pero jamas jugaría con algo tan importante para ustedes – **Le susurro, segundos antes de romper el abrazo.**

**El rostro de Kanaria estaba cubierto de lagrimas, mientras miraba el sereno rostro de Jun. **

Kanaria – ¿E-en serio? -

Jun – Claro Kanaria -

Souseiseki – Entonces, ¿Que piensas hacer? -

Jun – Las únicas muñecas que faltan son ustedes – **Se dirigió a Souseiseki y Kanari****a**** –** Luego de eso no se muy bien que pasara, pero deberían volverse Alice -

Souseiseki – Si Padre te confió su anillo, entonces confiare en ti Jun -

Kanaria – No me agradan los humanos… Pe-Pero si Padre confió en ti… Entonces no tengo otra opción -

Souseiseki – Entonces tendré que hablar con el abuelo… Aunque… -

Jun – ¿Souseiseki? - **Hablo, al notar algo de angustia en la voz de Souseiseki.**

Kanaria - Y y-yo tendré que habar con Mitsu – **Y sin decir más salio casi huyendo de la casa.**

Souseiseki – Mejor me voy -

Suiseiseki – Te acompaño hermana – **Dijo, pues sabia que ****el**** abuelo estarían tristes.**

Shinku – Jun, ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces? - **Dijo, luego de que la casa quedara en total silencio.**

Jun - "Suspiro" Eso quiero creer -

**Casa de Mitsu.**

**En una casa; algo lejos del hogar de Jun. Un ambiente de alegría se hacia resaltar, al mismo tiempo que una dulce voz dejaba salir una melodiosa canción. La dueña de esa casa dibujaba alegremente en su libreta naranja, pues esa misma tarde una clienta frecuente le había encargado un par de vestidos para su colección de muñecas, y quería plasmar todo su talento y amor por las muñecas en esos vestidos.**

**De un momento al otro el espejo que descansaba el la pared comenzó a brillar, y de él emergió la pequeña Kanaria, sosteniendo su paraguas con delicadeza.**

Kanaria – Mitsu… Parece que estas muy contenta – **Comento, al notar como su Medium se mecía alegremente en su asiento.**

Mitsu - ¡Kanario me alegra que estés aquí!** \- Su alegre voz resonó por toda la habitación – ¡**Mio-chan me llamo para que le confeccionara vestidos a sus muñecas! -

**Mitsu se había parado de la silla y velozmente había tomado a Kanaria, la cuan ahora era abrazara con mucho amor por su Medium.**

Kanaria – Emm… Mitsu… Y-Yo -

Mitsu - ¡Oh hablando de vestidos! También estoy preparando un hermoso vestido para ti -

Kanaria – S-Si… suena… Pero tengo que decirte alg… -

Mitsu - ¡Sera un hermoso vestido morado!… Aunque se que no te gusta mucho ese color… ¡Pero créeme que te veras hermosa! - 

Kanaria – Qu-Que lindo… Pe-Pero tengo que deci... -

Mitsu - ¡También deberías invitar a tus hermanas, así podría volver a probarles mas hermosos vestidos! -

**Kanaria no aguantaba más, tenia que decirle lo de Jun… Pero sabía que su medium terminaría destrozada. Pues la pequeña muñeca fue la principal razón para que Mitsu se dedicara a confeccionar vestidos. Lo que mas amaba hacer.**

**La pequeña violinista se separo bruscamente, mientras una mirada temblorosa era dirigida a Mitsu, la cual no entendía su extraña actitud.**

Mitsu – Kanaria… ¿Te ocurre algo? - **La preocupación comenzó a invadirla.**

Kanaria – Tengo… Tengo que decirte algo… Y-Yo… - ** Lentamente su voz comenzaba a quebrarse –** Debo romper nuestro contrato -

**En un segundo la mente de Mitsu quedo completamente en blanco, mientras dentro de ella una gran tristeza comenzaba a crecer más y más.**

**Lejos de la casa de Mitsu.**

**En un lugar algo alejado de esa casa, residía el hogar de un tranquilo anciano.**

**Dentro un ambiente algo tenso cubría la casa. Pues las muñecas gemelas estaban frente a si medium, apunto de hacer algo que les dolía profundamente.**

Motoharu – Souseiseki, Suiseiseki, ¿Que tienen?… Parecen preocupadas -

Souseiseki – Es que… Tengo que pedirte algo… Pero yo... -

**El viejo y medium de Souseiseki comenzó a mirarla detenidamente. Sus pequeñas piernas temblaban, sus manos no paraban de moverse, y ni hablar de su hermana, la cual estaba igual de nerviosa. Aunque no sabia de que trataba todo eso, si sabía una cosa. Lo que fuera, era muy importante para ella, y doloroso de cierta forma.**

Motoharu – Souseiseki, Suiseiseki – **Dijo, mientras se agachaba ****para ****acariciar el largo cabello de las gemelas –** No se porque parecen tan tristes… Pero sea lo que sea, ¿Es muy importante para ti? -

**La muñeca no supo que responder, solo asintió, mientras levantaba ligeramente la cabeza.**

Motoharu – Vamos pequeña, dime. Sea lo que sea, sabes que te apoyare -

Souseiseki – Yo… Nosotras… Mis hermanas y yo creemos saber como… Como ser Alice… Y para eso necesito romper nuestro contrato… Lo siento – **Hablo, casi al borde del llanto, pues ese hombre significaba mucho para ella.**

Motoharu - "Suspiro" Entiendo, se lo importante que es para ti y tus hermanas ser la muñeca perfecta, y no quiero otra cosa que no sea su felicidad. Ademas, no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver – **Dijo, con una tierna sonrisa.**

**Las gemelas no perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron a Motoharu, ambas alegres por ver la calida actitud del medium.**

**De vuelta con Mitsu.**

**Las lagrimas y ligeros gemidos de tristeza resonaban por todo el cuarto, mientras una preocupada Mitsu intentaba consolar a Kanaria.**

Kanaria - "Snif Shif" Y-Yo… ¡Lo siento!…¡Te prometí que nunca me iría de tu lado!** -**

Mitsu – Ya, ya mi pequeña. Se lo mucho que significa para ti ser la muñeca perfecta, y estoy alegre que encontraras una forma de conseguirlos sin dañar a tus hermanas -

Kanaria – Pe-Pero no quiero romper nuestro contrato… - **Hablo la pequeña violinista, mientras sus lagrimas manchaban su pequeño vestido –** T-Tu has estado ahí… conmigo por tanto tiempo. Queriéndome y cuidándome… Y-Yo… -

Mitsu – Ya Kanaria, que no me estoy muriendo. Tampoco te vas para siempre, He

ido algunas veces a casa de ese chico Jun, tampoco es como si nunca te encontrara. Adema, ¿Sabes lo que te dije aquella vez que te conocí? - **Dijo, mientras delicadamente le secaba las lagrimas.**

Kanaria – Me-Me dijiste que… Que cuidarías de mi… Y que no dejarías que me pasara algo malo -

Mitsu – Y sabes que esa es la promesa más importante que he hecho en mi vida, y no pienso defraudarte – **Dijo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.**

**H****oras más tarde.**

**La delicada luz anaranjada comenzaba a bañar el enorme cielo azul, cubierto por pequeñas y esponjosas nubes, danzando delicadamente al son del viendo. En una de las muchas casa, el muchacho que era medium de la mayoría de las Rozen Maiden estaba sentado en la sofá de la sala, junto a las pequeñas muñecas; pues el momento que todas habían estado esperando por tanto tiempo estaba apunto de comenzar. Solo faltaba hacer el contrato con dos muñecas.**

**Jun se arrodillo frente a Souseiseki y delicadamente beso el anillo que descansaba en su dedo, el cual al instante comenzó a brillar y uno igual apareció en la mano del chico. El muchacho se acerco a Kanaria y con suma delicadeza firmo el ultimo contrato para poder cumplir el deseo de Roze y sus muñecas.**

Soiseiseki – ¿Y sabes que hacer ahora? - **Dijo, mientras se colocaba junto a sus hermanas, al igual que Kanaria.**

Jun – Yo… No estoy muy seguro -

**El joven chico extendió si mano y observo detalladamente el anillo, intentando pensar en como hacer lo que Rozen le había pedido. No paso mucho para que dos sucesos llegaran a su mente. Cuando reparo el brazo de Shinku y como completo el cuerpo de Suigintou.**

Jun - ¿Amor?… - **Susurro para el mismo.**

**Era posible. Después de todo esas veces solo pensaba en el bienestar de dichas muñecas. En el cariño y amor que sentía. Eso debía, de alguna forma hacer que su energía les dará un cuerpo a las Rozen Maiden.**

**Jun relajo su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos. Mientras su mente comenzaba a repasar cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con ellas. La alegría y la tristeza, la sonrisa y las lagrimas de todas. Y cuanto había logrado quererlas a lo largo del tiempo. Esa sensación de desesperación al verlas pelear, el deseo de poder hacer algo para detener esas peleas, las cuales parecían que no tendrían un final.**

**En un momento el hermoso anillo dorado comenzó a emanar una intensa luz dorada, la cual cubrió la habitación y enseguida los seis anillos en su mano comenzaron a brillar intensamente.**

**La brillante luz alcanzo a las muñecas las cuales fueron cubiertas por esa intensa luz, al mismo tiempo que sus pequeños cuerpos se elevaban lentamente.**

**Nroi retrocedió lentamente, mientras cubría sus ojos. No podía ver nada, y sus ojos dolían cada vez que retiraba su mano.**

**La segadora luz se extinguió, luego de lucir su celestial resplandor por unos segundos, los cuales parecieron horas; y en un momento la casa quedo en total silencio, ****el único sonido que ****la**** envolvía era una débil y agitada respiración.**

¿? - ¿Jun? - **Una extraña voz pronuncio el nombre del casi inconsciente chico.**

**Las siete chicas presentes posaron sus ojos en el agotado chico, el cual se esforzaba por mantenerse consciente. En segundos la preocupación invadió a todas, ****y sin dudar corrieron a ayudar al chico,**** sin importarles el estado actual de sus cuerpos.**

¿? -¡Jun reacciona! - **Hablo una hermosa chica de pelo blanco, la cual portaba un largo vestido negro **\- ¡Despierta! -

¿? - ¿Ju-Jun…?… Jun despierta – **Dijo una linda chica de vestido rosa, la cual comenzó a agitar delicadamente al joven, con la esperanza de que reaccionara.**

**Los débiles ojos del chico no duraron mucho, y termino cediendo por la fatiga, mientras las preocupadas voces comenzaban a escucharse más y más lejanas, hasta que el silencio ****lo cubri****ó****.**

Tranquilos, que no es el final… bueno oficialmente si, pero aun falta uno. De nuevo gracias por leer, y por los reviews que me han dejado a lo largo de este tiempo. Bueno, nos leemos en el final de nuestro viaje.


	15. Epilogo

**Arrepentida**

**Epilogo**

Al fin! Luego de una espera… un poco larga :v al final logre terminar esta increíble historia. ¿Haré más historias de Rozen Maiden en el futuro?, no lo se, la inspiración es algo que, la mayoría de las veces no puedo controlar. Así que, si se me ocurre una historia interesante. No duden que la haré.

Bueno, no los quiero entretener más. Así que; disfrútenlo.

**El ambiente de alegría y tranquilidad se respiraba en las transitadas calles de Japón. Estudiantes y personas rumbo a su trabajo era lo más común de ver. Tanto que, entre ellos se camuflaba un alto chico de preparatoria, el cual hablaba por teléfono, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. **

¿? - Si, todo bien. Aun tengo algunos problemas con calculo y Japones, pero nada de que preocuparse -

_¿? - Y que hay de las chicas que me presentaste en la cena de navidad -_

¿? - ¿Las chicas?… Todo bien. Ya que la mayoría trabajan, podemos pagar el departamento. Despreocupate Mamá -

_Madre – Y que hay de esa linda chica… ¿Sui...gintou...? -_

¿? - A-a que viene esa pre-pregunta? -

_Madre – Jajaja, eres tan lindo cuanto te pones nervioso Jun -_

Jun – To-Todo bien… De-de hecho ayer fuimos… Al cine – **Las mejillas de Jun comenzaron a arder.**

_Madre – Cuidala hijo, que chicas tan lindas no te caerán del cielo -_

Jun – Si, lo se Mamá -

_Madre – Bueno hijo, no te quito más tiempo. Recuerda comer bien, y no te apures, aun no quiero tener nietos -_

Jun - ¡No era necesaria esa broma! -

**Y sin más la madre de Jun colgó entre risas; satisfecha por haber avergonzado a su hijo, al menos por un momento.**

**Jun soltó un gruñido y guardo el teléfono. Sabia que su madre haría esa broma, pues desde antes de que trabajara en el extranjero no paraba de bromear con ese asunto del amor con él. Aunque ahora que sus padres habían vuelto a ser transferidos a donde vivían por su compañía. Fue una total sorpresa al llegar y descubrir que su hijo hace ya varios mese estaba viviendo en un lugar más grande que su casa. Cosa increíble para ellos, ya que su casa era; según ellos, bastante grande. Y aun mayor al saber que vivía con cinco bellas chicas. Pero Jun ya no era un niño, hace poco más de tres meses que había cumplido diecisiete y la alegría que había experimentado desde que las muñecas se convirtieron en humanas; había sido grandiosa.**

**El rostro de Jun se tiño ligeramente de rojo al recordar el tiempo que llevaba como pareja de Suigintou. Y luego de tantos años viviendo en la misma casa, su relación se había consumado hace ya algunos años.**

**El muchacho sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, para alejar los extraños pensamientos que cruzaban por su ment****e.**

¿? - ¡Juuuun! - **Una infantil voz resonó por toda el lugar.**

**Los ojos de Jun se cruzaron con una alegre chica, corriendo rápidamente hacia el. Bajita y de unos quince años, vestido rosa y una angelical sonrisa.**

**La chica dio un salto y abrazo al sorprendido muchacho.**

Jun - Hinaichigo… ¿Que haces aquí?¿No se supone que debes estar llegando a casa?** -**

Hinaichigo** –** Si insinuás que no fui a la escuela… Me ofendes -

Jun – No seria la primera vez – **Susurro para el mismo.**

Hinaichigo – ¡Jun! ¡Solo fue una vez! -

Jun – Fueron tres -

Hinaichigo – Pues ahora es diferente – **Dijo, obviamente ofendida –** Nos dejaron salir temprano -

Jun – Raro… ¿Porque? -

Hinaichigo – No se… ¡solo se que pude sorprender a Jun! - **Hablo, mientras abrazaba aun m****á****s fuerte a su antiguo medium.**

Jun – Jejeje, ¿Que tal si vamos a comer algo dulce?** -**

Hinaichigo - ¡Sii! ¡Eres el mejor Jun! -

Jun – Si, si. Vamos antes de que me arrepienta -

**Sin decir palabra alguna la pequeña Hina apresuro el paso, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.**

Jun – Por cierto, ¿Tu y Suiseiseki han peleado? -

Hinaichigo - ¡Ella me provoca! ¡Me hace bromas y se roba mi comida! -

Jun - "Suspiro" Esa niña no madurara nunca -

Hinaichigo – No es mi culpa -

Jun – Tampoco es que te salves. Se que también molestas a Suiseiseki -

**En seguida Hina desvió la mirada, pues no podía negar que; en ocasiones tomaba venganza de las bromas de su hermana.**

Jun – Como sea. Si le hiciste algo a Suiseiseki, te tendrás que disculpar con ella -

Hinaichigo – Pero… -

Jun – Ella también se disculpara contigo -

Hinaichigo – Esta bien… -

**Media hora más tarde.**

**Departamento de Jun. 7:23 P.M.**

**La tarde caía en el lejano horizonte de Japón, mientras el sol descendía lentamente, dejando a su paso una hermosa luz anaranjada. Los delicados rayos de luz comenzaban a entrar por la ventana de un departamento bastante grande, donde vivan el antiguo medium de las Rozen Maide. Jun Sakurada, junto con ellas.**

**La casa de Jun estaba algo animada ya que todas las Rozen Maiden estaban reunidas. Cada una concentrada en sus propios asuntos.**

Jun – Es obvio lo que paso al final -

Shinku – ¡Pues claro, ese idiota me toco el trasero! ¿Que se supone que tenia que hacer? - **Hablo una furiosa y hermosa chica de vestido rojo.**

Jun – Resumen, te quedaste sin trabajo… Otra vez… -

Shinku – ¿Insinuás que no debí haberme defendido Jun? -

Jun – Claro que no. Ese idiota se lo busco. Es solo que, me gustaría que encontraras un trabajo que te durara más de dos meses -

Suiseiseki – Todos humanos son igual de degenerados – **La chica de pantalón azul y blusa verde se unió a la platica **

Jun – Gracias Sui-chan -

Souseiseki – Pues a mi no me fue tan mal -

Shinku – Porque no tienes a un pervertido como jefe -

Jun – Ya, ya Shinku. Se que la pasaste mal, pero ya paso -

Shinku – Ese idiota se lo merecía – **Hablo, aun furiosa.**

Jun - ¿Y tu Suigintou? -

Suigintou – Nada nuevo. Por suerte mi jefe es mujer -

Hinaichigo – ¡Pues a mi me fue increíble! - **Hablo la pequeña Hina, con gran alegría –** La maestra me dijo que si me seguía esforzando, no le sorprendía que el director decidiera pasarme a uno o dos grados más -

Jun – ¡Que bien! -

Shinku – Era obvio. Después de todo, aunque seamos humanas; nuestra mente es superior a la humana -

Suigintou – Además hemos vivido décadas -

Jun - ¿Y han sabido de Kanaria? -

Suiseiseki – Esta ocupada con su boutique. Pero va a venir el fin de semana con su antigua medium. Ya saben… probar vestidos -

**Un gran suspiro salio de los labios de las chicas; pues, aunque querían a la joven hermana violinista. No les agradaba la idea de estar todo el día posando y tomándose fotos.**

**La noche había caído en el pacifico japon; y con ello las ex Rozen Maiden habían finalizado el día y se preparaban para descansar. Y Suigintou y Jun no eran la excepción.**

Jun - "Suspiro" - No lleva mucho que las clases comenzaron y ya están dejando proyectos extensos -

Suigintou – Que se le va a hacer – **Dijo, al mismo tiempo que abrasaba a su amado –** No falta mucho para que termines la preparatoria. Solo un año y ya -

Jun – Se dice fácil… -

Suigintou – Que recuerde tu vida nunca fue muy fácil -

Jun – Y empeoro cuando firme ese extraño contrato -

Suigintou - ¿Te arrepientes? -

Jun - ¿Como podría? Ese suceso me dio la oportunidad de ser él protagonista de la aventura más emocionante que he tenido en la vida. Además pude conocer a maravillosas personas, y aun mejor. Te pude conocer -

Suigintou – Jeje, tu si sabes como cautivar el corazón de una mujer – **Y sin decir más planto un profundo beso en los labios a Jun –** Quien diría que la persona que ayudo a derrotarme, terminaría siendo alguien tan importante para mi -

Jun – ¿Y tu no te arrepientes? -

Suigintou - ¿De que debería? -

Jun – De volverte humana. Después de todo ahora eres mortal. Y ya no tienen sus habilidades -

Suigintou – Nuestro sueño era ser esto. La muñeca perfecta. Sabíamos que, al cumplir ese objetivo nos volveríamos mortales. Y personalmente nunca encontré la respuesta de "¿Que haré cuando cumpla mi objetivo?"; pero sabes. Ya no me tengo que preocupar por eso. Después de todo hace mucho encontré la respuesta – **Dijo, mientras le dedicaba un amorosa sonrisa a Jun.**

**El muchacho soltó una pequeña risa. Pues las palabras de Suigintou habían sonado incluso más cursis que la suyas. Pero eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella.**

**Jun se acerco lentamente a su amada y planto un profundo beso en sus labios. Saboreando la dulzura que lo volvía loco.**

**La vida de las Rozen maiden y del ex medium había tomado un rumbo totalmente diferente. Las chicas tenían que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida como simples morales. Pero por suerte no estaban solas, pues se tenían las unas a las otras. Además tenían a ese muchacho que nunca las abandono.**

Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Y por ser tan pacientes. Lamento de todo corazón ser tan flojo :v pero al final todo termino. No soy bueno despidiéndome, así que. Gracias a todos; y los espero en alguna otra historia. Nos leemos luego.


End file.
